Me enamoré de ti Sensei
by Euni-chan
Summary: Sakura ha dejado de ser una niña y ha tratado de dejar atras el amor justo donde dejó a Sasuke, pero ¿Por que cada vez que ve a su sensei se olvida de su sufrimiento y quiere volver a amar?
1. La vida despues de Sasuke

**Disclaimer**: _Naruto_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia sin embargo es de mi propiedad ¡No la tomes din permiso.

* * *

**"Me Enamoré de ti, Sensei"**

* * *

_Capitulo 1: "La Vida después de Sasuke"_

La noche estaba cayendo sobre la aldea de Konoha. El cielo nocturno era testigo del llanto desesperado de una pelirrosa dueña de unos ojos color jade. Sakura Haruno lloraba en su habitación sola. Así había estado siempre, Sola. Desde la muerte de sus padres había quedado sola en un mundo que le recordaba cada cinco segundos que no tenia ninguna razon para sentirse deprimida y sola. Era la respetada Dra. Haruno, la mejor Ninja medico después de la Hokage, tenía amigos que se preocupaban por su bienestar pero el sentimiento de tristeza e inutilidad seguía allí presionándola y carcomiendo su alma. Y es que desde aquella noche que se fue Sasuke se sentía incapaz de seguir adelante, había hecho hasta lo imposible esa noche para que él no se fuera pero lo hizo, se fue dejándola confundida y triste en aquella banca en las afueras de la aldea.

Mil veces le había dado vueltas al asunto y la misma cantidad de veces había encontrado una respuesta que se negaba a aceptar porque simple y sencillamente no podría seguir adelante si la afrontaba: Sasuke jamás la quiso, jamás le había dado motivos para que ella se ilusionara con el. De hecho, había sido siempre frío y distante en su trato. Lo que la llevaba a la pregunta que le arrancaba el alma. ¿Por qué se había ilusionado con el hasta el punto de pensar que podría detenerle para que no se fuera? Mejor no seguía con ese asunto pues iba a llegar a la conclusión que tanto le aterraba… Se fue quedando poco a poco dormida sin pensar en nada que no fuera el mundo si Sasuke la hubiera amado de verdad.

La mañana despuntaba con un sol esplendoroso, el murmullo de los pájaros despertó a unamuchacha de ojos jade.

Sakura se levanto de su cama y fue directa al baño a ducharse. Al llegar allí y verse en el espejo lo primero que noto fueron leves surcos que le recordaban a las lagrimas que había derramado la noche anterior. Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente y rápidamente se quito la ropa y se metió en la ducha mojándose con agua helada.

Al salir de la ducha se metió en su cuarto y se vistió, hoy tenia guardia en el hospital así que se puso un vestido verde de mangas cortas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y mostraba su desarrollado busto y sobre este su bata de medico.

Salió de su apartamento con una sonrisa y la vista al frente… Ya era una mujer de 17 años, madura, fuerte, e inteligente… Y sola.

¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡¿Por qué seguir torturándose con ese asunto si había muchos ninjas, incluso Anbus que venderían su alma al diablo por solo tener una cita con ella?!

Lo de Sasuke le seguía doliendo, estaba segura de que esa herida jamás sanaría pero, había una persona que siempre había estado a su lado y sentía un gran cariño: Kakashi-sensei…. Siempre podía contar con él en cualquier circunstancia, desde una uña rota hasta una crisis completa por una de las bromas pesadas de su "hermano" Naruto…

Caminaba y se acercaba poco a poco al hospital de Konoha, en eso se tropezó con alguien.

-Lo siento mucho. Fue mi culpa- dijo Sakura

-No te preocupes mi niña…

-¿Kakashi-sensei?

-Si… ¿Vas al Hospital?- pregunto el hombre.

-Sì, ¿Por qué?

-Yo tengo que pasar por allí también, Shikamaru no puede ir a alcanzar a Kurenai al hospital así que yo la recogeré y la acompañare a su casa.

-¿Ah,sí?, bueno…- ahora que lo pensaba Kakashi-sensei se veía muy cerca de Kurenai-sensei… ¿¡pero qué demonios!? Eso a ella no le importaba en absoluto, si su sensei tenia algo con la recién "soltera" Kurenai Yuuhi.

-Sakura, Sakura…

-Perdone Kakashi-sensei, ¿me decía?

-Te preguntaba si puedo ir contigo al hospital.

-Por supuesto que si…

-Bueno, caminemos…

Sakura y Kakashi caminaban uno al lado del otro solo faltaban unas pocas cuadras para llegar al hospital pero a ella no le gustaba estar en silencio así que abrió su boca y comenzó a preguntar lo primero que se le ocurrió, aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿Usted tiene algo con Kurenai-sensei?

-Claro que tengo algo con ella.

Sakura al oír esto se crispó completamente, sentía como un aura verde se estaba apoderando de su ser, sus puños estaban cerrándose con fuerza, su boca se estaba secando...

Claro que tengo algo con ella, una hermosa amistad, mi niña…

-Ah… - suspiró con alivio.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Ah... pues… yo… Por nada- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Ya estaban en la puerta del hospital y Kakashi, muy amable le abrió la puerta a Sakura. Entraron y se despidieron puesto que Sakura fue hacia la parte de Pediatría pues hoy esa semana le tocaba guardia allí; cabe destacar que cuando no estaba entrenando o de misión estaba en el hospital, allí semanalmente rotaban a los médicos por todas las áreas para que prestaran sus servicios.

Hacia como quince minutos que estaba en la consulta y no había ningún paciente. En eso tocaron la puerta.

-Pase- dijo la muchacha con desdén.

-Dra. Haruno, a la Dra. Magirami que le tocaba guardia en Ginecología tuvo un imprevisto y hay una paciente esperando. La Hokage mando a preguntar si usted puede hacerse cargo- dijo una enfermera bajita y de ojos y cabello castaño

-Claro Gumiri-san, mándela para acá por favor.

-Hai Dra. Haruno

La mujer salió por la puerta dejando a Sakura sola. Al poco rato se escucharon unos toques en la puerta.

-Pase Gumiri-san

La enfermera abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa la paciente que tenía que revisar era nada más y nada menos que Kurenai Yuuhi la cual venia acompañada por Kakashi. Puso su mejor sonrisa y habló:

-Hola Kurenai-sensei… La Dra. Magirami-san no la va a poder atender pero lo haré yo.

-Gracias Sakura, me alegra estar en manos de la mejor después de la Hokage- sonrió la ninja de los Genjutsus

-Gracias. Bueno mediré tu presión arterial y la circunferencia de tu vientre, también te haré una ecografía para ver cómo está el liquido amniótico y el bebé.-

La Haruno no perdió tiempo y le hizo todas las revisiones competentes a Kurenai, luego de unos minutos estuvo todo listo.

-¿Cómo nos encuentras Sakura?- preguntó la mujer de orbes rojos.

-Pues están muy bien, sigue tomando Hierro y Ácido fólico para que el bebé crezca sano- sonrió la kunoichi.

-Sakura muchas gracias por atendernos, sabemos que no te tocaba Ginecología- le espetó Kakashi el cual había estado muy callado hasta entonces.

-No se preocupen, es mi deber y un placer.

-Gracias Sakura, de verdad que eres la mejor.

-Gracias- a la chica no le molestaba que la halagaran pero le incomodaba que le hicieran cumplidos por lo que a sus ojos era solo su trabajo.

Después de eso Kakashi y Kurenai la dejaron sola en su consultorio, y al no llegar pacientes se dispuso a ordenar historias médicas.

La mañana pasó aburrida entre cafés, historias médicas y uno que otro niño con un raspón en el pie preocupado porque se le salieran las tripas por la herida. Cuando ya pensaba que era hora de marcharse a casa una cabellera rubia entró a su consultorio de forma apurada y atropellada.

-¡Naruto!- exclamó la chica de ojos jade molesta- Como vuelvas a entrar así en el consultorio te daré una paliza, ¡Casi me matas del susto!

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, perdóname... Vengo a darte una gran noticia.

-¿No me digas que el Viejo del Ichiraku inventó un nuevo ramen?- interrumpió sarcástica con una sonrisa.

-No, nada de eso. ¡MAÑANA TENEMOS ENTRENAMIENTO!

-Deja de gritar- lo reprendió la chica- ¿Con quién y a qué hora?

-Con Kakashi-sensei, Sai tu y yo. A las 8:30 en el campo de entrenamiento número tres.

-Dale pues

-Bueno me voy Sakura-chan.

-No Naruto, espera. Voy contigo

-Qué bueno, Sakura-chan va a acompañarme!

-Eres incorregible...

Con una sonrisa en los labios la kunoichi de rosados cabellos y el portador del kyuubi se dirigieron al puesto de ramen donde tendrían una reveladora conversación.

Continuara...

Especialmente dedicado a mi amiga jesica-haruzuchia que me instó al KakaSaku!


	2. La conversacion con Naruto

_Capitulo 2: "La Conversación con Naruto"_

Eran alrededor de las 12:00pm y la Dra. Sakura Haruno caminaba por las pintorescas calles de Konoha junto a uno de sus mejores amigos, su casi hermano, Naruto Uzumaki, el 'popular' chico Kyuubi. Él sonreía mientras caminaban juntos porque ya después de tantos años y muchas lágrimas había conseguido el respeto de algunos aldeanos.

Sakura caminaba pensativa, sus cabellos de un peculiar color rosa se mecían con la brisa seca del mediodía. Estaba prácticamente en otro planeta, cuando estaba con Naruto no podía evitar pensar en lo tonta que era; Naruto ya se había hecho a la idea de que Sasuke no volvería a menos que él mismo quisiera. Sin embargo ella seguía como una tonta imaginando que él llegaría, la abrazaría y le diría que se casaran porque quería reconstruir su clan con ella.... Pero sueños son sueños, y el que vive de ilusiones se muere desengañado. Envidiaba al rubio de ojos azules que caminaba a su lado, lo envidiaba porque él había aceptado lo de Sasuke y había encontrado el amor en la Kunoichi de ojos opalinos, Hinata Hyuuga.

¿Y ella qué? Pues nada, aunque no lo aceptara, en su subconsciente sabía que se estaba aferrando a una maldita mentira...

Se acercaban al famoso puesto de ramen '**Ichiraku**'. En menos de un minuto se hallaba sentada en el alegre puesto mientras Naruto pedía la primera ronda del sabroso plato japonés.

El rubio miraba a Sakura con detenimiento (imagínense cuando Naruto pone los ojos chiquiticos en el anime)

- ¿Sakura-chan te pasa algo?

- Nada. ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Es que estas ida... ¿Quieres hablar de algo?- preguntó preocupado el chico kyuubi

- No, nada... Bueno, en realidad si- dijo la kunoichi bajando la mirada.

- Habla, Sakura-chan...

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste Naruto?- preguntó la muchacha aun con la mirada en el plato de ramen

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Renunciar a buscar a Sasuke y... ser feliz con Hinata.

- Yo no renuncie a buscar a Sasuke. Lo que hice fue aceptar la realidad, Sakura-chan.

- ¿Aceptar la realidad?- preguntó la pelirrosa

- Si, Sasuke no volverá, por lo menos hasta que cumpla su maldita venganza. Él no tiene idea del daño que le puede causar a alguien el deseo insaciable de venganza- la brisa mecía los dorados cabellos de Naruto mientras éste dirigía su mirada al monte de los rostros Hokage- Yo no renuncié a la promesa que te hice. Sakura-chan, él volverá cuando comprenda las palabras que le dije... Hasta entonces Hinata es mi luz...

- La amas. Me da un poco de nostalgia eso, ¿sabes? – Sakura empezaba a remover los fideos con los palillos- Antes andabas por toda la villa pregonando a diestro y siniestro que me amabas, y todo eso se fue al carrizo cuando te enteraste de que Hinata te ama.

- ¿No estás celosa?- preguntó el rubio achicando los ojos

- No, no, no- exclamó la pelirrosa agitando los brazos en rotunda negativa- al contrario Naruto, bueno, tal vez sí. Pero no de la manera que crees.

- Me estas confundiendo, Sakura-chan. ¿Estás o no celosa?- pregunto rascándose la cabeza.

- Lo que envidio de ti Naruto es que te olvidaste de mirarme como mujer y viste que Hinata era la que merece estar a tu lado y a la que verdaderamente amas, en cambio yo....

. Shh... No digas nada Sakura-chan- Naruto con un dedo le alzó la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos- Hay un hombre que daría su vida porque tú lo miraras como tal. Hay un hombre que está muy cerca de ti y que te amaba como nunca he visto en mi vida, solo que tú no te has dado cuenta. Y de paso tú también sientes algo muy fuerte por él.

- Pero...

- Espera- la calmo el rubio- escucha. Ese hombre no soy yo, hay otro al que amas sin darte cuenta- Sakura iba a abrir la boca pero Naruto interrumpió cualquier intento de pronunciar palabra por parte de ella- No digas que amas a Sasuke porque él no lo merece y lo sabes. Sasuke lo único que te ha hecho es sufrir y no es justo. Solo abre los ojos de una vez y no te cierres al amor; si haces eso te darás cuenta de quién es el hombre del que te hablo. – suspiró mientras miraba los grandes orbes jade de la kunoichi fijos en el- Prométeme que harás lo que te digo, o solo inténtalo.

- Está bien, Naruto. Si tú me lo pides lo haré.

-ok. Ahora venga a comer.

Durante la comida Sakura estaba pensativa, ¿Quién era el hombre que la amaba y ella no se daba cuenta? ¿Por qué Naruto lo sabía y ella no? ¿En verdad ella también quería al misterioso hombre sin darse cuenta?

Luego de haber comido cerca de 5 rondas de ramen pagaron la comida y se despidieron:

- Recuerda lo que me prometiste, Sakura-chan

- No lo olvidaré- prometió la muchacha- "sería imposible olvidar algo así"- pensó la chica

- Bueno Cuídate-el rubio se dio la vuelta y caminaba mientras con un gesto de la mano se despedía- Nos vemos en el entrenamiento mañana.

La pelirrosa se fue directa a su casa a tomar un baño de agua fría, quería relajarse después de la plática que sostuvo con su amigo en el puesto de ramen.

Las horas pasaron lentamente y la tarde dio paso a la noche dejando a la pelirrosa de los ojos jade en la cama pensando insistentemente quién sería el hombre que era capaz de dar la vida por ella....

E inconscientemente el rostro afable de su maestro se dibujó en su subconsciente.....

_Continuará....._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mil gracias a toda por sus reviews!!! De verdad esto lo hago con mucho cariño para todas...!!

**Agradecimientos especiales......**

lizeth2

Karina Natsumi

LadySc -Maaya-

wendolyne

Str Mercury

Eleos Argentum

jesica-haruzuchia

_ojala que el capi llene sus expectativas y las anime a seguir leyendo mi historia!! Muchas gracias por comentar chicas!!_

_**Y recuerden... Leer un fic 5minutos, reírte con un Fic 30 minutos, un review para la autora NO TIENE PRECIO y la anima mucho!!! **_


	3. Cumpliré mi Promesa

_Capitulo 3: "Cumpliré mi promesa"_

Era una mañana nublada en la aldea de Konoha. En la casa de Sakura Haruno su despertador comenzaba a sonar, sin él la Kunoichi no se despertaría a tiempo para el entrenamiento Ninja que tenía hoy.

La pelirrosa tanteaba en la mesa para pulsar el botón de "off" en el despertador. Luego de que lo hizo supo que era hora de despertarse y empezar a asearse para por lo menos estar presentable... Un minuto. Anoche se había acostado sin derramar una sola lágrima por su amor de infancia Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun- el nombre se le escapó de los labios.

Ella sabía que Naruto tenía razón, todos había hecho su vida y sabían que el Uchiha no volvería a la aldea a menos que lo deseara asi, no tenía sentido seguir con lo mismo. Hasta Ino se había resignado a la partida de Sasuke y había empezado una relación con Sai...

Estaba decidida, cumpliría la promesa que le hizo el día anterior a Naruto, quien por mas bobo y estúpido que pudiera llegar a ser había madurado... Por eso, debía tomarlo en serio y pasar la página de Sasuke y su enfermizo y obsesivo amor... O arrancarla...

Todavía era joven y una Kunoichi reconocida y según Naruto había un hombre que la amaba más que a su vida y si eso era así trataría de encontrarlo y ser hasta que Sasuke llegara por ella.

- **¿**_**Todavía tu con eso?**_**-** su Inner hacía aparición justo ahora- _**Ya supéralo Sakura, si el vuelve no va a ser por ti.**_

_- Ya... Tienes razón, debo superarlo y tratar de olvidar a Sasuke-kun._

_- __**¡Así se habla! Déjalo correr... además no es el último hombre guapo sobre la tierra, hay tienes a Kakashi-sensei que esta... ¡Que me lo como con todo y mascara!**_

_- No puedo contigo chica... Regrésate de dónde viniste._

Sakura dio por terminada la conversación con su Inner la cual aparecía y desaparecía cuando le daba la gana, ya se estaba volviendo loca que hasta tenía una voz en su cabeza que le hablaba.

Se bajó de la cama y se metió a duchar, si seguía así iba a llegar después de Kakashi al entrenamiento. Se bañó en diez minutos y en otros quince estaba vestida con su traje de combate, de desenredó el cabello, desayunó rápidamente unas tostadas y jugo y se fue al campo de entrenamiento numero 3.

Cuando llegó al lugar ya estaban allí Naruto y Sai, tenían en la cara una mueca de fastidio y, al verla llegar acomodaron una sonrisa de bienvenida.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan- la saludó Naruto

- Hola chicos- contestó ella

- Hola- la saludó Sai con una de sus clásicas sonrisas

- Voy a hacer una pregunta tonta ¿Kakashi-sensei no ha llegado verdad?

- No sé ni para que te molestas en preguntar, desde que lo conocemos es así, pone la hora y luego llega horas más tarde- el rubio se estaba exaltando y enojado porque no quería esperar más a el peligrís

- ¿Siempre fue así?- preguntó el chico de tez pálida confuso

- Si- contestaron al unísono los otros dos Ninjas

Tres horas más tarde el trío de Shinobis estaban recargados contra un árbol del campo, con sueño y resignados... Kakashi no iba a llegar. Pero en ese momento en medio de una bola de humo apareció el Ninja Copia con una sonrisa y una alegría a flor de piel.

- ¡Hola!- los saludó alegremente- Lamento la tardanza chicos lo que pasa es que me perdí...

- En el sendero de la vida- interrumpió Naruto- ya lo sabemos. ¿Podría inventarse una excusa semanal? ¡Sorpréndame algún día!

- Hola Kakashi-sensei- saludó conciliadora Sakura mientras Sai hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo

- Bueno muchachos hoy vamos a tener entrenamiento de calentamiento

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Nada en especial Naruto, solo que hoy nos tomaremos la mañana para hacer calentamientos porque ustedes tienen casi dos meses sin entrenar.

- Noooooo- se quejó Naruto- ¿Para esto cancelé mi cita con Hinata?

- ¡Callate!- le ordenó Sakura al rubio

- Este… No peleen chicos- intercedió Sai

- Shh… Ahora dejen el drama y hagan 50 flexiones, 50 lagartijas, 50…. 50…. ¡Lo Tengo! 50 Sentadillas

- "Dios santo…"- pensaban los chicos con una gotita en la sien

Los tres shinobis empezaron a hacer los ejercicios encomendados mientras Kakashi se sentaba en un árbol cerca de ellos a "supervisar"… Sí, claro. Lo que estaba viendo era a la joven Sakura ejercitar su glorioso cuerpo, veía las gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente, su pecho moviéndose agitado por la respiración….

-¡Basta!

-¿Sucede algo, Sensei?- preguntó la pelirrosa

- Emmm, nada, nada… Mejor déjenlo, ya es hora de almorzar y ustedes todavía aquí.

- ¡Yupi!- gritó Naruto quien no aguanto dos pedidas y ya se estaba encaminando fuera del campo con Sai atrás gritándole que se detuviera

- Dios mio… naruto es tan… tan… Naruto

- Y que lo digas- completó Kakashi

- ¿Le pasa algo?

- Nada… Mejor dicho. ¿Sakura quieres acompañarme a hacer un mandado a la Quinta?

- Claro- sonríó con calidez la muchacha

- Gracias

Salieron del campo de entrenamiento con una sonrisa. Ambos preguntándose qué había pasado y qué pasaría a continuación. Sakura sobretodo porque creía que… No. No podía ser… El único hombre que ella quería muchísimo a parte de Naruto y Sasuke era… ¡Kakashi!

No, pero era imposible que él fuera el hombre que la amara ¿Verdad? ¡Maldito Naruto! Hubiera sido más fácil si le hubiera dado una mísera pista de quien carajo era el susodicho hombre… Cuando lo tuviera en frente ya se enteraría… Mientras tanto había que disfrutar la compañía del famoso y extrañamente sexy Ninja Copia…

_Continuara….._

0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0

¡Hola! Al fin actualicé este fic… Lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero espero de todo corazón que les guste y queden satisfechas con este Capítulo.

Gracias, mil gracias a todos los que apoyan mi fic y me dejan reviews porque eso me anima mucho a escribir e inventar loqueteras.. XD

Mil gracias a:

chio-miau

danaime

LadySc -Maaya-

jesica-haruzuchia

Aire2409

Str Mercury

¡Mil Gracias!


	4. Inesperado

_Capitulo 4: "Inesperado"_

Sakura caminaba al lado de su Sensei por un sendero que seguramente conducía a un bosque pero no le importó, en ese instante no quería pensar a favor que tenía que hacerle Kakashi a su maestra, lo único que pensaba en ese instante es ¿por qué se sentía tan bien al lado de su maestro? No sabía porque pero en su estómago había un nudo verlo caminar a su lado la hacía sentirse protegida y a la vez extrañamente indefensa…

Cerró los ojos y así percibió la fragancia del hombre que caminaba con ella…era tan deliciosa y varonil… ¿Qué se sentiría estar en sus brazos mientras se besaban…?

-_¡Basta! ¡Basta Sakura!- _se dijo a sí misma- _Es tu maestro recuérdalo…_

_- __**¡Mi niña! Podrás ser su alumna pero eres mujer y no estás ciega. Acéptalo, nuestro maestro es un bombón…**_-le decía su Inner un poco molesta

_- Por favor… Si, es guapo, sexy, inteligente, fuerte…Pero jamás se fijaría en mí, en su alumna fea, débil, llorona..._

_-__**Y dale con el que te pego…-**_su yo interna se estaba hartando- _**Sakura Haruno, dado que tu eres yo y yo soy te voy a decir algo…**_

_-Ok… Di tus disparates, igual no tengo nada más que hacer mientras camino_

_-__**Bien, hay va. ¿Por qué rayos sigues pretendiendo que no pasa nada?**_

_-_ _¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Inner?_

- _**No te hagas la tonta. Ya deja de fingir que no sientes lo mismo que yo cuando Kakashi-sensei se nos acerca… Tu lo adoras y mueres por el**_

_- ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué te fumaste? Te aseguro que estaba malo porque yo a quien amo es a Sas…_

_-__**Si dices Sasuke te asesino-**_Amenazó su yo interior-_**Ya deja de engañarte Sakura. Mira, siente como te flaquean las rodillas al saber que está cerca, como se te acelera el pulso… ¡Hasta su aroma! Admite que te dan ganas de quitarle esa molesta mascara y plantarle un beso así te desherede como alumna**_

-Ok, lo admito...

_**¡Bien! ¡Justicia, Señor!**_

_- …Pero si hago eso seguramente no querrá volver a verme_

_-__**¿Qué tienes que perder? El mismo también te ha dicho que debes luchar por lo que quieres y ser feliz. De todas formas aunque no quiera verte lo tendrá que hacer, es tu sensei…**_

_-____Inner… ¡Eres lo máximo!_

_**-Por supuesto… Es obvio, tú no eres nada sin mí.**_

_Muchas gracias… Ahora lo veo todo claro._

_**- Bueno, bien. Pórtate mal…**_

_**-**__Gracias…_

Bien, la Inner estaba locamente cuerda. Señal del apocalipsis…La loca de su Inner tenía razón le gustaba su maestro y ya no había vuelta de hoja… ¿Qué podía hacer? Seguir su consejo y rogar que él fuera el hombre del que hablaba Naruto… Lo que tenía que hacer era esperar el momento justo para implementar todo lo que Tsunade le había enseñado respecto a los hombres y, de esa forma conquistar a su maestro. ¡Bien! Eso es lo que haría… Que buen plan de acción.

Llegaron a un descampado en el bosque, era un campo abierto y lleno de flores de todos los tipos y colores… Kakashi se detuvo frente a una gran roca e hizo unos sellos, luego posó su mano en la roca mientras decía _"Kai"_. En ese momento apareció un cofre marrón alargado que el peligris tomó en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso, Sensei?- preguntó Sakura

- Un cofre

-¿De veras?- preguntó irónica-

- Si, de panita y todo.

- Sensei… Me refería a lo que había dentro del cofre- le indicó la chica gesticulando

- Ah… Pues… Son unos rollos que Tsunade necesitaba para mañana pero yo quería venir hoy contigo para que conocieras este lugar…. Creí que te gustaría.

-Kakashi-sensei… Muchas gracias, este lugar es hermoso

- Sakura quiero hablarte de algo

- Claro, sentémonos

- De acuerdo

Se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol muy cerca el uno del otro.

-¿Qué sucede Sensei?-preguntó la joven

- Sakura…. Lo que pasa es que estoy enamorado de una joven y…. No sé como decírselo

- Ah….- a la Kunoichi la invadía la cólera y los celos… Sus uñas se cerraban en torno a sus manos formando un puño muy apretado que le causaba dolor pero no le importaba…

- Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme, ya sabes, tu eres mujer y sabes de esas cosas.

- ¿Ayudarle yo?- la kunoichi fingió una sonrisa- Claro- así tendría la oportunidad de conocer a la estúpida que quería a Kakashi-sensei y arruinarle todo. – _"Estoy pensando como mi Inner"-_pensó la chica con terror.

- Gracias Sakura, veras….

- ¿La conozco?- interrumpió la chica

- ¿Eh? ¿A quién?

- Al nuevo amor de su vida…

- Emmm si….- Kakashi estaba extrañado, Sakura parecía… ¿Celosa?

- Kakashi-sensei… Usted… me gusta

-¿Qué…?

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la chica extrañada

- Dijiste que yo te gustaba…

- ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

-Si…. ¿Es… es eso cierto?- preguntó Kakashi con un extraño brillo en los ojos

- Si… Pero usted ama a otra chica y, no será posible que nada pase entre…

- Shhh…

-¿Eh? – preguntó temerosa al ver que su maestro le callaba- ¿Sucede algo?

- Sakura… ¿te puedo decir algo en la boca?

- ¿Qué….?

Demasiado tarde. Kakashi se había bajado la máscara rápidamente para apoderarse de los labios de la muchacha. El beso fue dulce, suave, profundo y delicioso… Kakashi quería absorber el néctar dulce que salía de los labios de Sakura Haruno… Su alumna.

Sakura sentía su cuerpo temblar en los brazos de su Sensei; rodeó el cuello del hombre con sus brazos y, pudo aspirar su fragancia mientras se besaban… Cuando la lengua del hombre se introdujo en su boca el cuerpo de la pelirrosa se volvió gelatina y lo que puedo hacer fue responder torpemente al demandante beso….

Pero como todo lo bueno se acaba y la realidad nos golpea en los mejores momentos, el aire comenzó a escasear y se tuvieron que separar…

A Sakura no le dio tiempo ni de mirar el rostro de su sensei, porque luego de salir de su turbación el rostro de Kakashi estaba tapado con la máscara... ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué pasaría?

-Sakura….- la llamó su maestro para que saliera de sus cavilaciones, había muchas cosas que explicar y secretos que desvelar.

_Continuará…_

0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

¡Hola!

Bueno acá les traigo la continuación del Fic, ojalá que les guste porque yo lo escribo por y para ustedes con todo el amor del mundo.

Gracias a los que leen mi Fic:

Karina Natsumi

Aire2409

ANBU-INU

chio-miau

danaime

lizeth2

Str Mercury

kanashi_hatake

saku_1203felin

¡Gracias por leerme! Sin ustedes este fic estaría borrado hace siglos…

¡Los leo en el próximo Capitulo!... Si les gusta este, claro, y quieren que lo siga…


	5. Confesiones

_Capitulo5:"Confesiones"_

-Sakura….- la llamó su maestro para que saliera de sus cavilaciones, había muchas cosas que explicar y secretos que desvelar.

Sakura se sentía confusa... ¿En verdad Kakashi la había besado? ¿No fue un sueño?

No, no lo había soñado ya que el único ojo visible del hombre que amaba la escrutaba con una expresión que no supo interpretar. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? En ese momento Sakura no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera había pensado al decir lo que dijo. Bien, eso le pasaba por escuchar a su Inner y creer que hacer las cosas a cabeza caliente era bueno.

-Sakura necesito que me escuches

-Espere Kakashi-sensei- interrumpió la pelirrosa- Discúlpeme, yo sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien y le ruego que lo olvide, no volverá a pasar jamás. Lo prometo

- Espera. Te pido que antes de que sigas me escuches- dijo el hombre en tono serio

La de ojos jade estaba que quería salir corriendo, en ese momento rogaba que por favor lo que tuviera que venir que viniera, que fuera rápido, que no doliera…. La voz de Kakashi sonaba seria y eso la asustaba. ¿Por qué no se abría la tierra y se la tragaba?

-Okey, está bien, Sensei- se rindió la chica, ahora venía asumir las consecuencias de sus acciones precipitadas. Aunque algo dentro de ella se rompió al pensar que podía perder al peligrís para siempre

- Te quiero pedir primeramente que me escuches hasta el final y que no te disculpes por lo del beso pues fue mi responsabilidad que eso ocurriera.

- Si, lo escucharé.

-Sakura mira, yo no sé cómo decirte esto porque es algo difícil para mí e incluso complicado de aceptar. Lo que es cierto es que me he cansado de luchar contra la corriente y de fingir que no me pasa nada.

_-"Ya suena como mi Inner"_- pensó la muchacha

- Todos estos años he estado enamorado de una muchachita menos que yo, al principio la veía como a una niña que necesitaba protección y cariño. Creí que eso era lo único que podría llegar a sentir por ella…

Sakura escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que salía de la boca de su maestro con dolor. ¿Cómo se le ocurriría decirle todas esas cosas a ella? A ella que se acababa de dar cuenta que lo quería como algo más que su profesor.

-Pero luego me empecé a dar cuenta de que con el paso de las semanas y los meses e incluso los años esa niña se hacía mujer, una hermosa y atractiva mujer. Mis sentimientos por ella fueron cambiando conforme ella lo hacía y cada noche me daba cuenta como de bonita se estaba haciendo, no solo externa sino internamente y para completar también se hizo una reconocida y fuerte kunoichi.- la miró a los ojos- Muchas veces me encontré soñando con ella y no quise aceptar la realidad: me estaba enamorando de ella, mientras más lo negaba más fuerte se hacía ese sentimiento y ni la distancia lo pudo vencer.

-¿Es decir que…?

-Si Sakura, todas las largas misiones fueron para tratar de olvidarla.

-¡Eso es absurdo!- chilló la muchacha- ¡Pudo haber muerto!

- Lo Siento- dijo el hombre rascándose la cabeza-

-¡Eso no es suficiente!- lo reprendió la chica- Por más fuerte que usted sea... Son misiones Anbu y son muy peligrosas, nos preocupamos mucho por usted.

- Lo siento- el hombre tomó aire- Voy a ir al grano y ten la absoluta seguridad de que esto no es nada fácil para mí…

-_"Hay viene, me va a decir que jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo y que está prohibido y tal…. Ni que me hubiera querido casar con él ni nada_."-pensó la chica asustada_-"Seguramente me pedirá que nuestro trato sea estrictamente formal"_

-Todo este tiempo he estado perdidamente enamorado de ti, Sakura.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron desmesuradamente, no podía hablar, tragó saliva pesadamente y sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Empezó a pestañear como loca y a tallarse los ojos para comprobar que estaba despierta pero nada, seguía allí. No era un sueño, era la puritita verdad.

-Kakashi-sensei, lo dice en… ¿en serio?

-¿Por qué habría que mentirte?

- N-no sé qué d-decir- balbuceó la pelirrosa-

- Dime lo que sientes por mí- pidió el peligrís

- Yo… Estoy confundida- confesó Sakura- Usted me gusta mucho, ¿a quién no le va a gustar?- preguntó en voz alta- Pero hasta hace unos minutos era un imposible, algo que nunca llegaría a ser verdad…. Hasta esta mañana me acordaba de Sasuke y ahora esto…. Y-yo…

-Sasuke…- pronunció en voz alta Hatake- ¿Aun lo amas no es así?- preguntó con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

- La verdad no sé, a veces me convenzo de que no, pero su fantasma no me deja en paz… Creo que volverá por mí y…- las lágrimas acudían a los ojos jade de la muchacha pero ésta las intentaba reprimir a toda costa- Por favor, no me deje Sensei- rogó en un susurro con la cabeza baja y los ojos cristalizados.

Inmediatamente unos fuertes brazos la rodearon haciéndola sentir protegida.

- Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, mi niña- le susurró Kakashi en el oído- jamás te obligaría a que me correspondieras. Solo quería que lo supieras. No llores- le susurró- No soporto verte llorar y menos por mi culpa.

- No es su culpa- negó Sakura- Es mi culpa por ser tan tonta.

- No eres una tonta mi niña, solo eres una chica sensible.

-Gracias

Los minutos pasaron poco a poco y en eso, un ave mensajera pasó por el descampado dejando caer una carta, Kakashi se separó de Sakura y la tomó, era para él. La pelirrosa lo observaba en silencio mientras éste leía la misiva.

-Debo irme, Sakura- dijo el Jounnin – Tsunade-sama me quiere ver.

- Si, no se preocupe- contestó la chica

- ¿Te acompaño a tu casa y luego me voy a la torre Hokage?

-No hace falta. Me quedaré un rato y luego me iré.

-¿Segura que estarás bien?- preguntó preocupado

-Si Kakashi-sensei. Solo será u rato, Además soy una Kunoichi y se defenderme.

- Como digas.- empezó a hacer un sello para desaparecer en la nube de humo- Lo siento Sakura- y desapareció.

- Kakashi- Sensei….- musitó la joven- Perdóneme, soy una cobarde.

Las lágrimas ahora eran un torrente imparable que corría por los ojos de la muchacha, lágrimas de rabia hacia sí misma por no ser capaz de afrontar sus sentimientos y de dejar el pasado atrás…

_-"¡Maldición Sasuke cuando me dejarás ser feliz!"_

_Continuará…_

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0

**愛****... ****¡Hola!**** ...****愛**

¡Lamento la tardanza chicas! Lo sé, merezco la muerte pero mi teclado se había echado a perder al igual que mi mouse y, por lo tanto no podía escribir. ¡Espero me disculpen!

Ojalá que el capítulo de hoy les recompense la espera (dos páginas y media) Espero de todo corazón que les guste.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Ya el Fic tiene 32 ¡Qué emoción! Eso me hace muy feliz…

¡**Mil gracias a!:**

Hatake Nabiki

chio-miau

ANBU-INU

Str Mercury

narutito

Karina Natsumi

Aire2409

wendolyne

lizeth2

jesica-haruzuchia

¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Sakura le será indiferente a Kakashi ahora que sabe sus verdaderos sentimientos?

¿Alguien ayudará a aclararse a nuestra pelirrosa o ésta seguirá como esta de dudosa?

_¡Lo veremos en el próximo Capitulo!_


	6. Ayuda

_Capitulo 6:"Ayuda"_

Los minutos que Sakura iba a pasar en el famoso descampado se volvieron horas… Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta la tarde moría despacio a su alrededor. Estaba confundida, sorprendida, shockeada, molesta consigo misma. No supo cómo reaccionar ante la confesión de su maestro. Pero en realidad ¿Quién está preparado para algo así?

Sakura Haruno No.

Por eso se sentía estúpida, ¡Realmente una animal!

-Maldición- susurró molesta consigo misma.- ¿Qué debería hacer?- Dios… En ese momento desearía que su madre viviera para…. ¡Momento! –Tsunade-sama me puede ayudar. Si el asunto es sobre hombres, ella es la indicada para el consejo.

Por eso, se encaminó con paso azorado y decidido rumbo a la torre de la Hokage donde seguramente la rubia Tsunade estaba de lo más Happy entre botellas de Sake.

Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina de la Godaime la pelirrosa llamó tres veces a la puerta con furia hasta que recibió un « _Pase _» desde adentro.

Tsunade miraba a su alumna estrella con gesto expectante:

-¿Sucede algo Sakura?- preguntó alzando la ceja derecha- Estas echa un asco ¿Venías corriendo no?

-Sí, si Tsunade-sama. – la muchacha tomó aire- la verdad vengo en busca de un consejo suyo.

-¿Un consejo?- repitió la mujer- ¿Es sobre hombres verdad?

- Si.

-¡Genial! Anda dímelo…

- Tsunade-sama yo… es que… es que…

-¡Es que qué!- exclamó la Hokage-

-Kakashi-sensei me dijo que me amaba- dijo la chica exhalando un suspiro

Tsunade no se sorprendió, ella ya sabía del amor de Kakashi por su pupila por como la miraba; un día lo encaró y le preguntó sobre sus sentimientos hacia Sakura y él le había dicho que la amaba.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿Tú no lo amas a él?

- Yo lo quiero pero no sé si lo amo como él a mí. Sé que va a sonar tonto pero, Sasuke, yo aun recuerdo a Sasuke. Aunque él no me haya demostrado mucho cariño, yo aun pienso en él, no como antes pero aun pienso en el.

-¿Sasuke está aquí? No ¿verdad? Sakura ya has llorado lo suficiente por él, tu mereces ser feliz.- le dijo la rubia con voz dura y a la vez maternal.

-Es cierto Tsunade-sama.-contestó la pelirrosa cabizbaja

- ¿Qué sientes cuando ves a Kakashi?

- Yo me sonrojo mucho y siento muchas cosquillas en el cuerpo- explicó la pelirrosa sonrojada levemente- Cuando estoy con Kakashi-sensei me siento muy feliz y protegida, siento que nada me puede pasar a su lado… ¿Cómo cree que se llamen esas sensaciones?

-Se llama amor Sakura, se llama amor.

Sakura corrió la poca distancia que las separaba, se situó detrás del escritorio y abrazó a su maestra.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama, muchas gracias por ayudarme y abrirme los ojos.

Se abrazaron muy fuerte porque aunque no llevaran la misma sangre Tsunade consideraba a la pelirrosa su hija y viceversa, sabían que podían contar la una con la otra para siempre...

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Mientras tanto Kakashi estaba en su departamento con dos amigos: Kurenai y Gai. Ellos habían llegado de improviso y se estaban dando cuenta de que el peligrís estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Kakashi estas bien?- preguntó la mujer de los orbes rojos

- Si estoy viendo- respondió mientras daba vueltas por la cocina como un animal enjaulado

-¿Seguro?- insistió Gai- pareces nervioso. Le vas a hacer un hueco a tu cocina de tanto que pasas por un mismo sitio.

-Lo siento- se sentó en uno de los banquitos que estaban en su cocina alrededor de un mesón- Estoy nervioso porque hoy le confesé a Sakura lo que siento.

-¿Y qué te dijo?- preguntó la bestia verde

- No me dijo nada, me dijo que aun recordaba a Sasuke y se puso a llorar mientras me pedía que no la dejara.- sacudió su rebelde cabello en un brusco movimiento de cabeza- No la entiendo, ella me dijo que yo le gustaba.

- A las mujeres les gusta hacerse de rogar, no te preocupes- le indicó el pelinegro con su pose guay

-Ustedes son unos animales- se escandalizó Kurenai- ¿No entienden como se debe estar sintiendo Sakura?

Los dos hombres se miraron confusos y luego dirigieron sus ojos hacia la mujer embarazada.

-Explícanos por favor- pidió el peligrís

- Pues obviamente está muy sorprendida, no a cualquiera su maestro se le declara- empezó a explicar la mujer- Dale tiempo Kakashi, sé paciente y no la presiones.

-Muchas gracias Kurenai, muchas gracias- dijo Kakashi

Kurenai siguió dándole al peligrís algunos consejos sobre cómo tratar con mujeres para que no "metiera la pata" al tratar con Sakura, mientras tanto la noche se hacía cada vez más oscura y el tiempo pasaba raudo en la villa.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Sakura daba vueltas en su cama. No podía dormir pensando en cómo decirle a su maestro que también lo quería y que debían darse una oportunidad juntos, además mañana no tenía entrenamiento ni guardia en el hospital por tanto tendría oportunidad de hablar con su Sensei...

-"_Bueno Sakura, quédate quieta. Mañana lo buscas y hablas con él_"- se dijo a si misma

Con esos pensamientos la Kunoichi se quedó dormida. Mañana sería un día largo y- con la ayuda de Dios- provechoso.

_Continuara…_

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0

**愛****... ****¡Hola!**** ...****愛**

¿Qué tal como están?

Pues aquí esta su continuación ¡Se la merecen! Por los 42 reviews que tiene la historia.

No saben lo contenta que me pongo al leer tan bellos comentarios… Espero el Capitulo sea de su agrado.

**¡Gracias a!:**

Muren

Karina Natsumi

lizeth2

ANBU-INU

Hitto

-krizz-

jesica-haruzuchia

Aire2409

Hatake Nabiki

carisma266

Muchísimas gracias a todas por los reviews tan lindos que escriben…

¡Nos leemos en el próximo Capitulo!

_**Y recuerden: Leer un fic 5 minutos, reírte con un Fic 30 minutos, un review para la autora NO TIENE PRECIO y la anima mucho!!**_


	7. Sì

_Capitulo 7: "Sí"_

Los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana del cuarto del famoso Ninja Copia, Hatake Kakashi. El famoso ex Anbu estaba recostado en su cama con los brazos cruzados por detrás de su cabeza mirando al techo.

Estaba pensando en Sakura Haruno, mejor dicho, estaba pensando en cómo se había podido enamorar de su alumna, de la niña que había visto crecer y volverse fuerte al superar duros golpes en su vida, como la muerte de sus padres.

¿Cómo se pudo enamorar de Sakura?... Aun recordaba cuando un día en medio de un entrenamiento a la joven le vino la regla por primera vez y el, sin saber qué hacer, salió en busca de Anko, Kurenai y Tsunade para que se ocuparan del 'problema'.

Sacudió su cabeza con violencia, no quería recordar nada de eso porque lo hacía sentirse un depravado, un corrompedor… Un pervertido.

Vamos a estar claros, leía Icha Icha Paradise y sus secuelas, pero jamás se había sentido tan mal como ahora al haberle confesado sus sentimientos a la pupila de Tsunade, a la muchacha que desde los 13 años había enseñado a combatir, a defenderse. A trabajar en equipo…

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? Se sentía un poco frustrado y nervioso, ansioso y culpable… pero con un dedo no se tapa el sol: estaba perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de Sakura Haruno, tanto que si ella le decía "Tírate de un puente", lo haría sin chistar aunque sonara loco y hasta cursi.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta, se incorporó en la cama extrañado: él casi nunca recibía visitas, mejor dicho, él nunca recibía visitas, ¿Quién podría ser?

Salió de su habitación con flojera, al llegar al salón le echo una ojeada clínica antes de abrir la puerta: La casa estaba relativamente ordenada, es decir había polvo y esas cosas pero la casa no estaba llena de basura ni recipientes ni ropa por todos lados como estaba hace tres días exactamente; Los muebles blancos contrastaban perfectamente con las paredes pintadas de un color purpura muy alegre y ciertos detallitos 'hogareños' que habían puesto Kurenai y Gai en su casa para que se sintiera más acogedora.

Al fin se decidió a abrir la puerta y allí, parada con la mirada gacha y dándole vueltas a sus pies nerviosamente, estaba Sakura Haruno.

-Hola, Sensei.

-Buenos días, Sakura- contestó el hombre.

-Necesito hablar con usted – dijo la kunoichi alzando la vista.

-Claro, pasa.

Haciendo un ademán con la cabeza y apartándose un poco de la puerta Kakashi le indicó a la pelirrosa que entrara en la casa.

Sakura entró a la casa nerviosa, en realidad sabía que tenía que plantarle cara a la situación y hablar con Kakashi-Sensei pero no sabía por dónde empezar, es más, las palabras se estaban enredando en su garganta antes de decirlas siquiera.

-Siéntate, por favor- la muchacha obedeció y se sentó en un sillón al frente del sofá donde se había acomodado Kakashi.

-Gracias.

- ¿Y bien, Sakura?, ¿Qué sucede?

-Sucede Sensei que ya no puedo más, que necesito decirle lo que pienso y siento sobre la declaración que me hizo ayer.

-Te escucho- fue lo único que atinó a decir el Ninja Copia.

-Sensei, quiero intentar tener una relación con usted- dijo la muchacha con un fuerte tono rosa cubriendo sus mejillas- Yo siento algo por usted y estoy segura que estando a su lado como solo una amiga no voy a conseguir desarrollarlo.

-Sakura…

- Quieto descubrir a su lado lo que es amor correspondido… Sé que puedes hacerme feliz, y le prometo que yo le hare feliz también.

-Sakura, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto el Ninja Copia esperanzado, con su único ojo visible brillando de emoción.

- Sí. -respondió decidida la muchacha.- Kakashi-Sensei, yo… Te amo.

Esas dos palabras encendieron el corazón de Kakashi. El hombre se sentía henchido de la felicidad, y haciendo a un lado la distancia que los separaba abrazó a Sakura con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-Yo te amo mucho más de lo que tú te puedas imaginar, mi niña.- le susurró al oído dulcemente.

Las manos de Sakura buscaron el comienzo de la máscara oscura que cubría las facciones de su maestro, creyó que la detendría pero no lo hizo, al contrario, parecía que él ansiaba tanto como ella el contacto dulce de sus labios… El sello del comienzo de su relación.

La pelirrosa bajó la máscara de un solo movimiento y quedó impresionada con lo que vio: Kakashi poseía una nariz pequeña y perfilada, una piel cremosa y suave, y los labios…. Los labios eran una completa tentación, suplicaban ser besados por ella.

El ex Anbu, posó sus labios sobre los de Sakura con dulzura, un roce tierno y suave que hacia estremecer a la pequeña kunoichi de cabellos rosados que abrazaba su cuello con ansia.

Sakura sentía que el suelo había desaparecido bajo sus pies. Sentía que flotaba en una nube de algodón; sus piernas temblaban y sus brazos se aferraban al cuello de Kakashi haciendo que sus senos rozaran con el torso musculoso de su Sensei.

Oh si, los labios de Kakashi sabían a miel y transportaban al cielo.

Cuando el beso acabó, Sakura enterró su cabeza en el cuello del peligrìs y aspiró su aroma masculino…

-Por favor, Sensei, no me haga daño jamás…- le susurró al oído Sakura- No, como una vez hizo Sasuke-kun.

Kakashi la apartó con cuidado y la miró a los ojos mientras hablaba con una voz tan dulce y tierna que Sakura quiso llorar:

-Sé que tu corazón está muy lastimado, y comprendo que tienes miedo a que yo también te hiera como lo hizo Sasuke cuando se fue y nos dejó… Pero te juro por mi vida que no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad que te estás dando de amar, y más si me la estás dando al mismo tiempo a mí de hacerte feliz…

-Muchas gracias, Kakashi-Sensei….- dijo Sakura con los ojos anegados en lagrimas, que su Sensei limpio con besos en toda sus cara.

Se volvieron a abrazar con fuerza sintiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos y palpando con sus manos las esperanzas de un amor que nace, del renacer de un corazón que como el ave fénix resurgió de las cenizas.

_Continuará…_

**愛****... ¡Hola! ...****愛**

Bueno chicas… ¡Les juro que tengo buenas razones para no haber actualizado antes!

El hecho es que tenía un gran bloqueo mental con este Fic, espero me disculpen.

Por otro lado les cuento, ¿Qué creen?, Me gusta mi Sensei. Si, como lo ven, no leyeron mal, me gusta mi Sensei. (practico Karate Do)

Lo malo es que a diferencia de Sakura, yo no sé que piensa él de mí… Es amable y todo pero no tanto como para suponer que algún día pueda decirme para tener algo juntos… u.u

El hecho es que, voy a dejar de pensar en imposibles y a tratar de entrar en razón con lo que respecta a ese asunto...

Como sea, muchas gracias por los 51 reviews que tiene el Fic, me hacen la chica más feliz del planeta!

**¡Gracias a!:**

ANBU-INU

carisma266

jesica-haruzuchia

Aire2409

Karina Natsumi

Natsumi Himura

XXShirleyXX

Mara Osaki

Rossetto-chan

**¡Mil Gracias por leer!**

_**Y recuerden: Leer un fic 5 minutos, reírte con un Fic 30 minutos, un review para la autora NO TIENE PRECIO y la anima mucho!!**_


	8. Sensei

-No, Sensei-murmuraba Sakura a su Kakashi mientras éste acariciaba sus rosados cabellos.- No puedo dejar de decirle Sensei, Sensei.

Estaban en la casa del hombre de cabellos plateados, recostados en la cama de éste. La cabeza de la joven de ojos jade descansaba en el fuerte pecho de Hatake.

-¿Por qué no Sakura? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos hecho juntos no me puedes tutear?- Kakashi acarició el escote de Sakura por sobre el bonito sostén púrpura que traía puesto la muchacha.

-Porque no-chilló ella sonrojada-Aun eres mi Sensei, a veces… Además eso sería otra cosa con la que lidiar frente a los muchachos.

-Ni que ellos no supieran nada de lo nuestro.

_**-Ese no es el punto joder-**_protestaba el Inner de Sakura dentro de la mente de la aludida-_**¿Es que no entiende que aunque nos hayamos acostado es muy raro dejar de llamarle Sensei?**_

-_No lo digas de esa forma chica._

_**-¿Ahora te viene el pudor después de que disfrutamos hasta el cansancio con Kakashi-Sensei**_?

-_Ya, ya capto tu punto. Déjalo así._

_**-Como quieras, deberías preguntarle si no sería bueno crearle una especie de fetichismo por esa palabra para ver si se le quita.**_

_-Buena idea Inner, eres brillante._

_-__**Gracias, gracias….**_

Después de la 'diatriba' con su Inner, Sakura decidió no hablarle más de ese asunto a Kakashi puesto que parecía que se había quedado dormido; su respiración era muy relajada y acompasada, la Haruno decidió dormirse también y al cabo de unos segundos lo logró.

Kakashi por su parte no estaba dormido, solo fingió estarlo para no tener que discutir más el mismo asunto con su 'novia'. No entendía el por qué pero Sakura estaba muy reacia a quitar el honorífico "Sensei" de su vocabulario para referirse a él. Esto le parecía totalmente absurdo después de llevar más de tres meses de relación y varios encuentros en la cama…

Era una discusión tonta, lo sabía, pero no sabía por qué la ninja no daba su brazo a torcer por ningún motivo. Aunque ella sí tenía razón en algo: los chicos y su reacción ante esto serían todo una sorpresita, si él llegaba a convencer a Sakura de que lo hiciera. Hasta le dio un escalofrío de recordar cómo habían reaccionado al saber de su noviazgo.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_* **Flash Back***_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

El día estaba totalmente nublado, grandes gotas caían del cielo y hacían charcos entre las depresiones del terreno del campo de entrenamiento número 3, en el cual entrenaba el grupo Kakashi.

Sai y Naruto estaban enzarzados en un combate bastante interesante mientras Sakura, Yamato y Kakashi los observaban atentos. En eso estaban cuándo Kakashi se dio cuenta que la ninja de cabellos rosados empezaba a estornudar debido al frío y la exposición a la lluvia.

Se quitó su chaleco de jounnin y se lo puso a la joven sobre la cabeza, ella abrazó al hombre y él correspondió al abrazo. No supieron cuánto tiempo pasó, si segundos o minutos, sólo rompieron el contacto cuando oyeron la chillona voz de Naruto:

-¿¡Qué se supone que haces abrazando a Sakura-chan!

-¿Abrazándola?-murmuró con el tono más normal del mundo Kakashi- ¿No es obvio?

-Sempai, creo que Naruto-kun se refiere a el motivo por el cual la abraza-intervino un igualmente sorprendido Yamato.

-Ah… Eso- el ninja copia se rascó la mejilla por encima de la máscara-Eso es lo que haces cuando ves que tu novia te abraza, corresponder al abrazo.

-¡Sensei!-chilló Sakura para callar a Naruto, pero no había que preocuparse de tal cosa puesto que el rubio estaba boquiabierto y con sus ojos azules a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

-Fea, ¿Te estás tirando a Kakashi-Sempai?-soltó Sai sin tacto.

-¡Cállate Sai, sino te golpearé tanto que vas a necesitar un mes entero de recuperación en el hospital!- gritó entre apenada y furiosa Sakura, roja como la grana.

-Pero si aún no me contestas.-protestó el paliducho.

-¡Que te calles te digo!-contestó Sakura señalando su puño.

-Está bien, está bien… -dijo haciendo gestos el ex Raíz Anbu.

Yamato miraba a Sakura pelear con Sai, a Naruto con la boca aún abierta y a Kakashi completamente tranquilo. Eso parecía un chiste, si no fuera porque había visto cómo miraba Kakashi a la joven Haruno diría que sí, que efectivamente era un chiste.

-A ver, cálmense- llamó la atención el ninja tipo madera- Sakura, ¿estás con Kakashi-Sempai?

-Esto… Sí, Yamato-Taichou- contestó la muchacha totalmente sonrojada.

-Bueno, espero que eso responda a todas las preguntas.- murmuró Yamato- Sakura deberías irte a casa, vas a pescar un resfriado.

-Pero señor…

-Yamato tiene razón Sakura-dijo Hatake- Ve a casa, luego hablamos.

-Si, Kakashi-Sensei.

La muchacha le dedicó una mirada a Kakashi señalando su chaleco de jounnin pero él le hizo gesto indicando que se lo llevara, tal vez lo buscaría esa misma noche.

Al irse la Haruno los hombres se tomaron unos minutos mientras tomaba fuerza y las gotas que caían sobre sus cuerpos parecían actuar de tranquilizantes.

-Bueno Sempai-dijo Yamato rompiendo el silencio- Lo felicito, Sakura es una gran muchacha y una kunoichi excelente. ¿Sabe Tsunade-sama de su relación?

-Sí, lo sabe.

-Entiendo, pues, cuídela Sempai.- el Anbu puso una mano sobre el hombro del ninja copia y tras una reverencia desapareció.

-Cuide a la fea.-fue lo que Sai añadió antes de desaparecer en un haz de tinta negra.

Naruto se acercó a Kakashi y lo miró con una media sonrisa, suspiró un par de veces antes de emitir un sonido, mientras Kakashi lo miraba alternativamente a él y al cielo.

-Sensei, veo que lo logró. Sólo espero que ahora que la tiene no la pierda ni la lastime como Sasuke hizo.

-Sabes que no lo haría Naruto- contestó Kakashi.

-Solo se lo recuerdo-el rubio suspiró y posó sus ojos azules en el ojo visible de Hatake- Así como le recuerdo que jamás le perdonaré si algún día Sakura-chan llega a lamentar haberle dado esta oportunidad. Ella lo quiere, pero necesitó un pequeño empujón mío para fijarse en usted. Así que me haría sentir mal si no valiese la pena.

-Entiendo, y puedes dejar de preocuparte.

-Eso espero Kakashi-Sensei, ¡De verás!

El que desapareció en una nube de humo fue Kakashi, dejando a Naruto en el campo de entrenamiento mojándose en la lluvia.

*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_* **Fin** **Flash Back***_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*_*-*

Ya habían pasado casi un par de meses de ese suceso y aún le daba una ligera emoción al corazón de Kakashi. Por supuesto que jamás haría nada malo a Sakura, pero el que sus compañeros de equipo se lo 'recordaran' le hizo sentirse orgulloso de la mujer que tenía.

Ella era tan especial que había mucha gente que se preocupaba y estaba dispuesto a cuidar de ella si alguien la lastimaba.

Igual que él. Porque estaba seguro que haría hasta lo imposible para no ser el motivo de desdicha de la kunoichi, y el que se atreviera a hacerlo la pasaría mal, pero que muy mal…

Kakashi aspiró el aroma de la muchacha una vez más, y tras llenarse de la fragancia a rosas que expedía el cabello rosa de Sakura la acompañó al mundo de los sueños.

_Continuará…_

…

_**¡Hola!**_

¡Hey chicas! ¿Cómo están? Bueno deben estar dispuestas a matarme por haber abandonado este Fic por tanto tiempo, sin embargo, ¡estoy de vuelta!

Lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, la verdad es que tenía un bloqueo mental terrible con este Fic y hasta había decidido no terminarlo. Pero sus constantes reviews, suscripciones y favoritos me hicieron recapacitar de eso ya que no quiero decepcionarlas. Trataré de actualizar tan pronto como pueda, muchas gracias a los que me han dejado reviews, ya ven que son tan importantes para mí que me hicieron cambiar de opinión y continuar el Fic.

Gracias a:

¿Sabes? Si le das al botoncito verde de abajo que dice "_Submit Review_" puedo saber lo que opinas de este escrito…

¡Un Review a una autora (or) no tiene precio y la (o) anima y ayuda a mejorar!


	9. Te Extrañé

_Capitulo 9: "Te Extraño"_

— ¡Vamos Sakura-chan, no seas aguafiestas!

— Por veinteava vez Naruto ¡No puedo ir al festival contigo!

— ¡Pero Sakura…!

— Nada de "Sakura-chan", señorito- interrumpió en un tono severo la kunoichi de cabellos rosados- Yo no voy a andar de farolito entre tú y Hinata esta noche en el festival. ¡Hábrase visto!

Ambos ninjas caminaban juntos camino a sus casas, acababan de darle el informe de su más reciente misión a la Hokage y ésta no les había asignado ninguna otra tarea. Sin embargo, Tsunade les había avisado que esa noche empezaría un festival de tres días para agasajar a unos embajadores de la Aldea de la Roca, la Haruno había dicho no más salir de la oficina de la Hokage que no asistiría al festival debido a que no quería ir sola, desde entonces Naruto había estado intentando convencerla durante todo el camino de que asistiera al evento con él y Hinata, su novia.

Pero ella no quería hacerles el tercio a la pareja. Y como Kakashi andaba de misión y no podía acompañarla al festival, decidió simplemente no asistir. Tal vez habría invitado a Ino, pero ya eso estaba fuera de alcance desde que la rubia había empezado a salir con Sai y obviamente tampoco les haría de lamparita a ellos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la mayoría de sus amigos ya estaban emparejados: Ino y Sai, Neji y Tenten, Naruto y Hinata, Shikamaru y Temari… Y la lista seguía y seguía.

— "_Supongo que ya no somos los chicos que hicieron el primer examen Chuunin juntos años atrás. Todo eso parece tan lejano ahora…."_

Sonrió ampliamente y recordó aquella época donde no tenía más preocupaciones que competir con Ino, cuidar su cabello, salir de la academia, alejar a Naruto y corretear a Sasuke…

La kunoichi paró en seco su caminata y sintió un vuelco en el corazón. El aire casi no le llegaba a los pulmones y sentía un nudo en la garganta y una fuerte opresión en su pecho. Sasuke… Había pasado meses evadiendo ese nombre y a su portador de sus pensamientos y ahora parecía que al recordarlo solo de pasada, su presencia –o ausencia- se remarcaba y la azotaba como un gran tsunami.

— ¡SAKURA-CHAN! –gritó el rubio desesperado. Su amiga se había quedado en mitad de la calle y parecía estar sufriendo algún tipo de ataque.- Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien?

— Sí… -pudo contestar con dificultad después de unos segundos. – Ya estoy bien, Naruto.

— ¿Qué te pasó, Sakura-chan?

— No sé, supongo que es el calor que me está afectando- mintió la muchacha de cabellos rosados. No le iba a decir a Naruto que había reaccionado de esa manera al pensar en su antiguo compañero de grupo el que quizás ya estuviese muerto, después de todo se rumoraba que había acabado con su hermano y si eso era cierto, ya el Uchiha no tenía un objetivo en la vida por lo que dejarse matar quizá fuera para él el siguiente paso.

— ¿Estás segura?-preguntó desconfiado el Jinchuriki achicando sus ojos.

— Sí.

— ¡Pero…!

— Cállate que la Doctora aquí soy yo, y si yo digo que es el calor es porque es el calor y se acabó el asunto.

— Está bien, está bien…- se rindió Naruto. – Solo me preocupaba por ti- añadió haciendo un puchero.

— Te lo agradezco, pero esta vez no es necesario.

Habían seguido caminando unas cuadras más y llegaron a una esquina. Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde y el sol no parecía tener prisa en menguar un poco su calor.

— Ya me voy yo por aquí, hasta pronto Naruto.

— Espera Sakura-chan- la detuvo el rubio antes de que la kunoichi siguiera el camino que la llevaría a su apartamento- ¿sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa verdad…? Digo, si tienes problemas con Kakashi-Sensei y tal vez…

— Todo está bien con Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto.-lo interrumpió la Haruno en tono dulce- Quédate tranquilo, yo me voy a casa. Adiós.

— ¡Adiós Sakura-chan!

Naruto se alejó agitando la mano y Sakura siguió caminando hacia su departamento. Cuando llegó a su hogar abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, tiró su mochila de viaje en un sofá. Se fue directa a la cocina donde sacó de la nevera un poco de ramen instantáneo el cual puso a calentar. Se estaba muriendo de hambre y extrañaba a Kakashi.

Kakashi… Uno de los ninjas más temidos en el campo de batalla, pero el hombre más dulce y apasionado con ella en todos los ámbitos. Sakura se sentía afortunada de tenerlo a su lado; él se preocupaba por ella, la apoyaba, la consentía y escuchaba ¡incluso pidió a Kurenai que en cuanto el pequeño Ishida tuviera un par de meses más, ayudara a Sakura con el Genjutsu!

El Ninja Copia estaba en una misión rango S en el país del rayo y ella lo extrañaba, ya llevaba más de dos semanas fuera y parecía que no lo había visto en años. Cuando Kakashi estaba en la Villa, Sakura y él salían juntos a pasear –ignorando a las personas chismosas y pequeñas de mentes que los juzgaban por la diferencia de edad entre ellos-, o se quedaban en casa cocinando juntos; y en las noches, a menudo hacían el amor y se quedaban dormidos abrazados.

La kunoichi sacó el ramen instantáneo del fuego y tras ponerlo en un bol sobre la mesa, comenzó a comer con premura debido al hambre inmensa que la azotaba.

— Kakashi-Sensei… ¿cómo estarás?- se preguntó en voz alta. – Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí ya, podríamos ir al festival juntos y reírnos de la gente que murmura cuando pasamos. – la muchacha sonrió con nostalgia, Kakashi era tan 'chocante' que los saludaba con la mano haciéndolos avergonzarse.

Sakura decidió levantarse de la mesa y tras llevar su plato al fregadero, se dirigió a su habitación para buscar ropa; ¡necesitaba un baño con urgencia! Al pasar al lado de la cama se fijó en las fotos que había en su buró: una foto de ella y Kakashi en el lago, ambos abrazados y señalando al horizonte; Una foto de su examen de Jounnin; Una foto de Shizune, Tsunade y ella en un bar celebrando su ascenso a Jounnin; Una foto de Naruto y ella en el campo de entrenamiento número tres, Naruto la abrazaba y Sakura intentaba zafarse mientras Sai sonreía a un lado de ellos…. Y la foto donde salían Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke y ella, esa estaba justo al final de todas las demás ya que era la más antigua de todas.

Sakura pasó de ella completamente, abrió uno de los cajones de la cómoda y sacó un camisón color blanco de seda y encaje, tomó una toalla y se metió a bañar. La verdad era que desde que empezó su relación con Kakashi, Sakura ignoraba deliberadamente la foto del antiguo equipo Siete, bloqueaba los recuerdos de Sasuke y hacía como si nada hubiese pasado, por eso recordarlo esa misma tarde la había afectado tanto…

— ¡Ya estoy en casa! – oyó la muchacha desde el baño.

— ¡Me estoy bañando!- gritó ella en respuesta.

La Haruno estaba dentro de la bañera relajándose con un poco de agua caliente y burbujas ¡que se lo merecía después de llegar de misión! En eso estaba cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y ella se giró hacia ahí y vio a Kakashi Hatake, desnudo y sonriéndole sin la máscara.

— Supuse que te gustaría algo de compañía- dijo él mientras se acercaba al borde de la bañera y contemplaba a la joven desnuda recostada dentro de la misma.

— ¿Supusiste?

— Ajá- contestó el Ninja Copia por toda respuesta metiéndose en la bañera. Sakura reía por lo bajo mientras Kakashi se situaba detrás de ella y colocaba su pecho contra la espalda de ella.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la misión?- preguntó Sakura mientras el ex Anbu le frotba los hombros y rozaba la nariz contra su cuello.

— Fue… Complicado.

— Suenas como Shikamaru – se burló ella- a ver, ¿cómo así que complicado?

— Pronto lo sabrás- contestó el hombre con un suspiro; a la Haruno no le gustó para nada el tono en que lo dijo.

— ¿Pasa algo, Sensei?- le preguntó con suavidad.

— Me gustaría que alguna vez me llamaras solo Kakashi…

— ¡Ni intentes salirte por la tangente!- replicó la kunoichi.

— Vale…. Pero ya te dije, lo sabrás pronto.- las manos del Ninja Copia bajaron escurridizamente de los hombros de la muchacha hasta el contorno de sus seno, y de allí a su cadera.- Ahora, ¿no me extrañaste…?

— No tienes idea de cuánto…- contestó pícaramente Sakura volteándose en la bañera y plantándole un firme beso en los labios a su novio…

Continuará…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––

**¡Hola!**

Bueno, les dejo el nuevo capítulo para que sepan que no he abandonado el Fic, me excusaré de nuevo en la 'excusa del pueblo': ¡La universidad me absorbe!- que sea la excusa del pueblo no significa que no sea cierta-

Anyway… Sé que está bastante corto pero ando un poco apurada y retrasada pero decidí que era mejor esto a dejarles más tiempo sin Continuación.

¡Gracias por sus reviews a!:

**Hyuga4ever**

**.desierto**

**Darlett**

**Patty Hatake**

**Euni-chan**


	10. No es Posible

_Capitulo 10: "No es Posible"_

La tarde estaba fresca y la brisa soplaba a través de las ventanas del consultorio de Sakura en el ala de pediatría. Su último paciente, un pequeño niño acabado de entrar en la academia ninja, se había marchado con las heridas de Shuriken que presentaba completamente curadas. A ella le encantaban los niños, por esos sus guardias favoritas en el hospital eran las que le tocaban en el ala de pediatría; porque le encantaba ver las brillantes sonrisas de los pequeños una vez que se curaban.

El sonido de un _Puff_ precedió la entrada de un Anbu con máscara de perro en el consultorio. Sakura se extrañó, ya que la Hokage siempre la llamaba con Shizune o algún conocido. La cosa no tenía buena pinta.

— Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama le ordena ir inmediatamente a su despacho.

— Ahora mismo voy.

— Sí, Sakura-san.

El Anbu no esperó más y se marchó en una nube de humo.

_¿Qué querrá Tsunade-sama?_, se preguntaba una y otra vez la kunoichi mientras se quitaba la bata blanca y se encaminaba con un paso apresurado hacia la torre Hokage.

***.***

Los gritos se oían a dos puertas del despacho de la princesa Tsunade, ya para entonces los nervios de la Haruno estaban a flor de piel. Justo antes de abrir la puerta oyó la voz excitada de Naruto exclamar:

— ¡Sabía que volverías Teme!

Sakura abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y sus ojos jade se abrieron de par en par, sus pupilas se dilataron y, por un segundo su corazón dejó de latir. Lo último que creyó ver en su vida, era a Sasuke en la villa, pero ahí estaba. Alto, maduro, imponente y con aires de superioridad, el heredero del Clan Uchiha le sonreía arrogantemente.

Desde un rincón del despacho Kakashi observaba detenidamente el reencuentro de Sakura y Sasuke con el corazón en un puño. También lo observaban Shizune, Naruto, Yamato, Sai y la propia Hokage. En pocos segundos la Kunoichi reaccionó y enfocó la mirada en la Hokage.

— ¿Me llamaba Tsunade-sama?- alcanzó a decir firmemente y con toda la frialdad que pudo.

— Sí, Sakura. –Tsunade le dirigió una mirada perspicaz por pocos segundos antes de continuar- Como ves, Sasuke ha vuelto y será nuevamente parte del equipo Kakashi.

— Con todo respeto Tsunade-sama- interrumpió la joven-, él no volverá a ser parte del equipo porque en un principio nunca estuvo antes, y si me permite, me encantaría saber cómo es que él - Sakura le señaló con el dedo - viene ahora con su cara bien lavada a la Villa, y usted lo deja entrar así como si nada después de todo lo que nos hizo.

— Sakura, los días del festival Sasuke estuvo siendo interrogado por Ibiki; nos ha dado información valiosa que podemos usar a nuestro favor. Desde que Kakashi lo trajo, el consejo y yo hemos discutido la decisión de dejarlo volver a la villa.

"_Desde que Kakashi lo trajo…"_. Así que ésa había sido la misión ultra secreta que Kakashi había tenido y no le había dicho nada. "_Por eso se comportaba tan extraño el día que llegó_…"

— Deberías alegrarte Sakura-chan- dijo de repente Naruto- el Teme volvió y volveremos a ser el equipo Siete.- culminó con los ojos brillantes.

— Si me alegro Naruto- se rindió la muchacha ante las palabras de su amigo y hermano; después de todo no podía pasar por alto que el regreso del Uchiha era el mayor deseo del chico Kyuubi.- Lo que me preocupa es qué sucederá con Sai y el Capitán Yamato; porque se supone que un equipo generalmente es de cuatro personas, con el Capitán Yamato éramos cinco y ahora con Uchiha somos seis...

— Su equipo se mantendrá igual, con los seis miembros con los que ahora cuenta- murmuró la Quinta, claro que ni a ella ni a los demás presentes habían pasado por alto que la muchacha ya no llamaba al heredero del Sharingan por su nombre.

Sasuke particularmente no sabía como tomar esa reacción de parte de ella, la chica que siempre estuvo detrás de él intentando conseguir su atención. Por un segundo pensó que tal vez Sakura lo había olvidado en esos años que él estuvo lejos, despreciándola e incluso le pasó por la mente la ocasión en la que estuvo a punto de asesinarla… Pero luego su ego le convenció de que era solo una manera de ella de 'hacerse la dura' antes de recibirlo con los brazos abiertos. Sí, para el Uchiha el rechazo de la kunoichi de ojos jade solo era una distracción, porque si no, sus planes se harían añicos.

— Entonces yo me retiro, Tsunade-sama, no tengo nada que hacer aquí. – murmuró Sakura, y tras dirigirle una mira a Kakashi de: _"Tenemos que hablar"_, se marchó de la estancia dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

Por supuesto que Sasuke no se dio cuenta de la mirada de Sakura, porque su atención se concentró en mirar a la joven abandonar el despacho con paso firme, la frente en alto… Definitivamente había crecido, y no solo físicamente.

— Equipo Kakashi, sus entrenamientos comienzan a partir de mañana. Pueden retirarse.

— Sí, Tsunade-sama.

*.*

Sakura estaba sentada en una de las ramas del árbol más alto del bosque que rodea Konoha. Había pensado en ir al campo de entrenamiento y destrozar algunas cosas, pero luego decidió que esa no era la mejor manera de descargar su ira y su frustración porque si lo hacía, el ruido atraería a la gente y lo que realmente quería era estar sola; incluso había escondido su chakra para que no la encontraran.

A pesar del temple y la indiferencia que había mostrado horas antes en el despacho de su maestra, la verdad era que por dentro se sentía de gelatina. Kakashi no le había dicho que su misión tenía que ver con Sasuke, y se sentía dolida con él… Luego estaba Naruto completamente feliz con el regreso del Uchiha y Tsunade-Shishou aceptándolo como shinobi de la Villa y para acabarla en equipo con ella y los demás.

No sabía que sentir ni pensar, quería solo cerrar los ojos y que todo fuese una pesadilla porque realmente ahora se sentía confundida. Algo dentro de ella se agitó al ver al Uchiha de vuelta y no sabía qué era, ¡Tenía novio y era Kakashi-sensei! Sintió hasta náuseas al salir de ahí, y ver que todo lo que había construido parecía estar atravesando una tormenta.

Un ruido entre las hojas alertó a Sakura, cuando observó de qué se trataba quiso clavarse un Kunai: era una serpiente de tinta que se arrastra hacia la rama en la que ella se hallaba sentada. Cuando estuvo a su alcance, la serpiente se transformó en una nota, la cual Sakura tomó y leyó ansiosamente la caligrafía de Sai:

_Fea:_

_Mañana tenemos que entrenar todos en el campo de entrenamiento número tres a las 8:00am, no puedes faltar. Todos vamos a luchar contra Sasuke, ya sabes, para acoplarnos a su modo de pelea antes de nuestra próxima misión_.

Tras un suspiro, Sakura arrugó la carta y contempló el cielo estrellado. Estaba claro que Tsunade-sama también quería presionarla…

"_Mañana va ser un día interesante"_.- se dijo.

_Continuará… _

*.*

¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, pero aquí está el Capitulo, disculpen por dejarlas picadas con el anterior, pero tenía que llevar la historia a su cenit y comenzar a 'recoger' la trama.

¡Mil gracias por sus reviews!

Saludos desde la Universidad de Oriente:

_Euni. _


	11. ¿Qué?

_Capitulo 11: "¡¿Qué?!"_

— Ya llevamos horas esperando a Sakura-chan… ¿por qué no habrá llegado aún?

— Es cierto, la fea aun no ha llegado. - corroboró Sai mirando al Capitán Yamato.

— Sempai… ¿Sabe usted por qué Sakura no ha llegado?

El ninja copia miró al cielo y luego paseó su mirada por los cuatro miembros de su equipo, él no tenía ni idea de donde estaba la kunoichi. El día anterior había estado buscándola por todos lados y no la había encontrado. Estaba preocupado por ella, sabía que tenía que haberle dicho lo de Sasuke, pero jamás pensó que ella se disgustaría tanto al enterarse por boca de Tsunade. La única que faltaba por pelear en contra del Uchiha era ella.

Sasuke estaba confundido, ¿Dónde estaba la responsable kunoichi que llegaba media hora antes a todos los lugares que él conoció años atrás?

De pronto, se oyó el sonido de una roca al partirse en pedazos; los cuatro hombres voltearon alertas al ruido, y ahí vieron a Sakura aparecer con su uniforme de combate y con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

— ¡Sakura-chan!- gritó Naruto al verla. Estaba sorprendido, Sakura llevaba puesto un traje rojo casi idéntico al que usaba cuando eran gennins, incluso con el largo cabello que había dejado crecer al convertirse en jounnin. Pero ahora se veía tan distinta, ahora el vestido revelaba las curvas de una mujer. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que la había visto vestida de esa manera.

— Disculpen el retraso. ¿Ya se iban?

— No, estábamos esperando que llegaras Sakura- contestó Yamato- tu eres la única que falta por pelear con Sasuke.

Sakura creyó que se desmayaría, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y su estómago se encogió. Ella sabía que tenía que pelear contra Sasuke, pero el saber que la hora había llegado, la había dejado fuera de base. Por primera vez, la Haruno reparó en el desastre en el que estaba convertido el campo de entrenamiento número 3 y en las ropas sucias de sus compañeros de equipo.

— Sakura… - Kakashi intentó llamar la atención de la chica y ella posó sus orbes jade en él por unos segundos, antes de desviar la mirada hacia Sasuke cuyo haori blanco estaba bastante sucio y tenía varios cortes que dejaban entrever el formado cuerpo del Uchiha- Sakura, no tienes que hacerlo si no estás lista.

— Ni que él tuviera intenciones de matarme.- contestó irónica- ¡Ah verdad que una vez si trató de hacerlo! – Sasuke la miró inexpresivo- Igual estoy bien.

— Bueno, entonces adelante. – murmuró el Sharingan Kakashi resignado, no iba a buscarle más pleito a su novia. No, mientras no hablasen y solucionasen sus problemas.- Recuerden los dos que esto es solo acoplamiento, nada de técnicas importantes. Tienen 10 minutos.

Sakura suspiró y caminó unos cuantos metros para tomar posición a una distancia prudencial de Sasuke para la batalla. Ahora la idea de ponerse su antiguo uniforme gennin no le parecía tan espectacular, no estaba acostumbrada a luchar con el. Sasuke hizo lo propio y se ubicó a unos metros de ella. Los demás miembros del equipo estaban tensos; no sabían que esperar de la pelea, Sakura había mejorado mucho, pero el Uchiha seguía siendo letal.

Sakura envió un puño a la tierra, lo que hizo que esta se desquebrajara hasta donde Sasuke estaba; aquello obligó al ninja a elevarse por los aires, donde Sakura lo espera con un puño dispuesto a su cara. El Uchiha lo esquivó sorprendido de la velocidad y fuerza que demostraba la chica de los cabellos rosados. Los golpes y patadas iban y venían, ya en suelo, Sakura tomaba ventaja de su habilidad en el taijtsu y no dejaba que Sasuke se alejara de ella; no quería darle espacio para realizar alguna técnica especial.

Sasuke observó que Sakura se había distraído un momento al intentar de sacar un Kunai y le propinó un golpe en el estómago que la mando a un par de metros de él. Ella se levantó inmediatamente y ambos se miraban, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas.

De pronto, algo pasó. En un minuto Sasuke estaba pensando en los avances que había hecho Sakura como ninja y en el otro unas enredaderas cubiertas de espinas lo tenían sujeto, pétalos de flores lo cortaban y el olor que despedían lo hacían ahogarse…

Los otros miembros del grupo estaban anonadados; por un lado Sasuke estaba con la mirada perdida y por el otro…

— ¡Sakura!

Kakashi corrió hacia la kunoichi y la tomó en sus brazos justo antes de que su cuerpo impactara contra el suelo. Naruto se quedó embobado al ver que Sakura estaba desmayada y Sasuke volvía a la normalidad.

Los ojos de Sasuke estaban abiertos de par en par, ¿Sakura lo había atrapado en un genjutsu? Sí, así parecía. Tuvo que usar el Sharingan para zafarse de la ilusión. _¿Desde cuándo Sakura es diestra en genjutsu?_- se preguntaba.

— ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó el Capitán Yamato preocupado, mientras asistía a Kakashi en tratar de despertar a la joven ninja.

— Creo que ella me lanzó una especie de técnica ilusoria. – murmuró Sasuke.

— ¡Pero Sakura-chan no sabe utilizar genjutsu!, ¿verdad Kakashi-sensei?

— En realidad, Naruto, ella siempre tuvo esa habilidad latente en ella…-contestó en ninja copia mientras acomodaba a Sakura en su regazo y le acaricia las mejillas suavemente- lo que pasa es que nunca las explotó y, ahora simplemente salieron en este momento de tensión.

— Entonces por eso se desmayó la Fea- concluyó Sai- porque no sabía controlar sus habilidades.

— Correcto. Sempai, creo que lo mejor es que se lleve a Sakura a casa y que descanse- comentó Yamato-.

— Sí. –Kakashi se las arregló para levantar a la kunoichi de cabellos rozados, acomodarla en sus brazos y desaparecer con ella en una nube de humo.

Por su parte, Yamato tras despedirse de Sai, Sasuke y Naruto, desapareció en otra nube de humo; no sin antes recordarles esperar instrucciones para misiones o entrenamientos. Acto seguido, Sai también desapareció en un haz de tinta, dejando a Naruto y Sasuke solos.

Ambos empezaron a caminar en silencio rumbo a la villa; Naruto estaba deseando romper el silencio y preguntarle al moreno sobre lo de la muerte de Orochimaru y su hermano, pero extrañamente, el que rompió el silencio fue el mismísimo Sasuke:

— Todo ha cambiado en la villa.

— No mucho –contestó el chico Kyuubi con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza y la vista en el cielo- Solo las personas han mejorado…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A Sakura, que ya no es la misma que estaba detrás de ti por toda la villa, y tampoco es la que trataste matar aquél día. – contestó Naruto serio- Igual siempre seremos el equipo 7 ¡Sí, señor!, bueno, yo ya me voy por aquí- dijo el rubio al llegar a una esquina en la villa- Nos vemos Teme.

Sasuke solo asintió y siguió caminando rumbo al departamento que habitaba de pequeño…

*.*

Sakura abrió los ojos con parsimonia; se sentía algo cansada, pero no recordaba el por qué… después, las imágenes de la pelea con Sasuke pasaron como flashes por su cabeza. Lo último que recordaba era el sentimiento de ira al recordar los desprecios de Sasuke, ahí fue donde empezó a imaginar rosas atacándolo. Luego se acordó de las palabras que él le dirigió años atrás antes de irse con Orochimaru: "_Gracias, Sakura"_, ese recuerdo hizo que algo en su interior se removiese y, las imágenes de las rosas se volvieron difusas. Después de eso, parecía que las rosas iban a atacarla a ella, y luego, todo se volvió negro.

— Sakura, mi amor…

— ¿Kakashi-sensei?- contestó, y al incorporarse pudo ver que Kakashi estaba sentado a su lado en una silla- ¿qué pasó?

— Creo que involuntariamente metiste a Sasuke en un genjutsu y luego no lo pudiste controlar.

— ¿Está bien él? – preguntó preocupada.

— Sì, la pregunta es ¿Cómo estás tú?

— Mejor, aunque sigo algo molesta contigo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la misión se trataba de escoltar a Sasuke hasta aquí?

— Era una misión de Rango A, Sakura, no podía decirte nada.

— ¿No podías o no querías?, tu siempre me cuentas cosas de otras misiones, ¿Por qué esta es diferente?

— ¡Porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar!- exclamó el ninja copia.

— Kakashi… Yo…

— Sakura compréndeme. Me costó demasiado trabajo tenerte a mi lado y sea como sea el regreso de Sasuke para mí es una amenaza.

Sakura no le respondió, solo lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y enterró la cabeza en su pecho. Lo comprendía, porque ni ella misma sabía como reaccionar ante la realidad del regreso de Sasuke y sus sentimientos encontrados, con más razón Kakashi se sentirìa confundido al ver regresar al chico al que quería como su hijo y saborear la posibilidad de que su novia lo dejara por éste.

_Continuará… _

*.*

¡Hola! Acá está el Capitulo nuevo, dedicado a Jessy Moon 15 y a noramarìa por sus reviews.

Gracias a todos los demás por sus alertas y favoritos.

Saludos,

_Euni._


	12. No

Capitulo 12: "No"

Estaba a dos pasos de la puerta del despacho de Quinta, sus manos sudaban y el sudor le bajaba por las sienes haciendo que su lacio cabello rosado se pegase a su cara. Necesitaba respuestas y su maestra tendría que dárselas. La joven Haruno llamó un par de veces a la puerta y tras escuchar un suave "_Adelante_", abrió la puerta y se introdujo en el despacho.

Sentada y casi escondida detrás de una pila de papeles, estaba la Quinta sentada tras su escritorio. Como nunca, la oficina estaba sola y al mirar a Sakura entrar en la estancia dejó a un lado los papeles que había estado revisando y enfocó la mirada en la chica de cabellos rosados que se paró justo frente a ella, con solo el escritorio separándolas.

— Tsunade-sama, ¿Por qué?

— Sakura… - la rubia no necesitaba saber el predicado de la pregunta para saber a qué se refería exactamente la kunoichi.- Tenía que hacerlo y lo sabes. Sasuke se rehusaría a estar en otro equipo que no fuese el Siete, el confía en Naruto y Kakashi fue lo más cercano que tuvo a un padre.

— Tsunade-sama, ¿y yo no importo? ¿Y mi relación con Kakashi-sensei? ¿qué va a pasar cuando Sasuke se entere de todo?

—Sakura, sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi hija pero en estos momentos la prioridad es tener a Sasuke cerca. No nos conviene que ande de renegado por ahí ahora que las cosas con Akatsuki están más o menos caldeadas.

Lo sé, pero ahora todo es un desastre. Y usted de paso… Bueno, me empuja hacia él.

— Sakura- comento la Hokage reclinándose hacia adelante y mirando a la Haruno directamente a los ojos- En estos momentos la prioridad es la aldea, y tarde o temprano tendrás que aprender a lidiar con este asunto de Kakashi y Sasuke, y como es así, más vale que empieces temprano. – aseveró la rubia mirando a su pupila directamente a los ojos.

*.*

Sasuke estaba recostado boca arriba en medio de la sala del apartamento que habitaba cuando era un gennin, mucho tiempo atrás, antes de irse con Orochimaru. Su mirada estaba en el foco que alumbraba la habitación, no podía dormir en su cama porque todo ese 'entrenamiento' con Orochimaru le acostumbró a dormir en cualquier lugar menos en una cómoda cama como la que tenía ahora a su disposición.

Claro que el no ser capaz-por ahora- de dormir en una cama cómoda no era lo único que mantenía al heredero Uchiha en vela, había otra singular razón detrás de su actitud, y tenía nombre y apellido: Sakura Haruno. La quería, la necesitaba para llevar a cabo sus planes de reconstruir su clan. No sabía si estaba enamorado o no; aunque en el fondo tenía claro que después de toda la mierda que había vivido no sabía si creer en eso.

Después de acabar con Orochimaru y matar a su hermano, tras saber que todo lo que había hecho Itachi todos esos había sido sólo para protegerlo… Eso simplemente terminó por hacerle comprender que todo su odio había estado mal dirigido e infundado, de paso. Está demás decir que estaba harto de toda esa mierda de las conspiraciones y contra conspiraciones del pasado, mal que bien, sus objetivos estaban cumplidos y lo único que faltaba en su lista –para ver si encontraba, por fin, algo de paz- era restablecer su clan.

Para eso, necesitaba a Sakura Haruno. Y lo iba a conseguir a toda costa, igual no debía de ser tan difícil puesto que la kunoichi estuvo colada por él varios años; todo eso no pudo olvidarse. Ella igual debía estar feliz, a cualquiera no se le proponía ser la madre de la próxima generación Uchiha, uno de los clanes más poderosos del mundo shinobi. Seguramente Sakura no esperaría si quiera a casarse, ella lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos y engendrarían a su primer hijo incluso antes de preparar todo.

Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en el rostro del Uchiha y se levantó del suelo, caminó al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha. Después de eso estaba seguro que dormiría como un bebé.

*.*

Tres palabras cruzaron la mente de Sakura cuando escuchó las palabras que Sasuke Uchiha le había dicho: "Arrogante de Mierda". Ahí, sentado en una silla en su consultorio Sasuke había soltado con total y absoluto descaro que estaba seguro que a _ella_ le encantaría almorzar con él, después de tanto tiempo sin verse. No tenía ni idea de qué rayos le había pasado a Sasuke en los últimos meses, pero estaba claro que sea lo que fuere, le había dañado fuertemente aquella naturaleza solitaria y taciturna que poseía, porque antes ni a fuerza de Chidoris la habría invitado a salir.

— No.

— ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el Uchiha, hacía segundos que la kunoichi parecía haberse ido a otro planeta y él no sabía qué quería decir ella con ese monosílabo como respuesta.

— Que no iré a almorzar contigo, ni ahora, ni mañana ni en mucho tiempo. De hecho, la única razón por la que aún no sales volando de mi consultorio es porque aún tengo que tomarte una muestra de sangre para tu informe médico.

— ¿No me lanzaras un Genjutsu mortal?- ironizó.

— Vete al diablo.

En menos de lo que la joven se quiso dar cuenta, Sasuke se levantó de la silla y atrapó a Sakura contra la pared. Los ojos jade de ella se encontraron con el Sharingan del Uchiha, pero ella no se doblegó. Suspiró profundamente y con nervios de aceros, subió una de sus manos y realizó una maniobra de combate para zafarse de aquella posición.

— No se te ocurra volver a ponerme una mano encima Uchiha- susurró Sakura firmemente. Aún tenía el brazo de Sasuke agarrado, y el aludido estaba demasiado sorprendido por la actitud de la muchacha como para reaccionar, ¿Dónde estaba la joven que besaba el suelo por donde él pasaba? Sakura soltó el brazo del Uchiha y salió de su consultorio con la frente en alto y a paso relajado, como si ahí no hubiese pasado nada.

Sasuke se quedó ahì por unos segundos pensando que le empezaba a ver lagunas a su plan de restablecer su clan con Sakura.

Continuará…

*.*

¡Hola! Acá está el Capitulo nuevo. Gracias por sus reviews y lamento la tardanza y los corto del Capìtulo, mi excusa pobre: la Universidad.

Espero les guste cómo va la historia.

Saludos,

_Euni._


	13. Shock

Capitulo 13: _"Shock"_

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, como una pareja común y corriente, como si días atrás no hubiesen creído que todo se acabaría por culpa de un tercero que recién aparecía en sus vidas después de tanto tiempo solo para ponerlas patas arriba. En un puesto de Dangos a las afueras de la villa Kakashi miraba a su novia, la veía embelesado mientras ella comía con un gusto inmenso el último palillo de sus Dangos y tomaba Té.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves?- le preguntó la muchacha inquieta.

— Que tienes un moco saliéndote de la nariz.

Esas palabras hicieron que Sakura pasase por distintos tonos de rojo, desde el típico rosado que daba la vergüenza hasta el fuerte rojo bermellón que indicaba ira al comprobar que tal moco no existía.

— ¡Pero mira que eres imbécil!- le gritó la muchacha enojada- No dices nada bueno.

— Te ves preciosa cuando te enojas.

— Y si sigues haciéndome molestar tú te verás aún mejor con un ojo morado.

— Cásate conmigo.

— ¿Qué?- exclamó la kunoichi sorprendida- No juegues con eso, Kakashi-sensei.

— Es en serio.

Kakashi se arrodilló justo frente a la muchacha y de su chaleco de Jounnin sacó una cajita con un anillo de oro que tenía una esmeralda de corte cuadrado engarzado en el. Los ojos jade de Sakura se iban a salir de sus orbitas, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta; para entonces los pocos comensales de la tienda tenían sus ojos fijos en ellos, ambos muy conocidos en toda la villa y no querían apartar la vista del espectáculo que tenían en frente.

— Sé que este no es el mejor lugar ni el momento para pedírtelo, pero si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría jamás. El anillo iba a hacer un hueco en mi chaleco, créeme. – sonrió el hombre bajo la máscara, nervioso.- Pero lo importante es que te amo, y no sé cuánto tiempo viviré por lo que somos, pero quisiera pasar todo el tiempo que tengo contigo, como mi esposa.

Por la mente de la kunoichi pasaban mil y un cosas: desde Sasuke hasta su profesión como ninja, Tsunade, Naruto… Y Kakashi, él la amaba y ella en medio de su confusión sabía que sentía algo fuerte por él y que Sasuke era solo un niño malcriado.

— Me casaré contigo.

Tras ponerle el anillo de compromiso, Kakashi abrazó a Sakura con fuerza sin creer su suerte. Los vítores de la gente no tardaron en hacerse oír y tras unos minutos de felicitaciones, ambos ninjas desaparecieron para celebrar a su manera.

*.*

Sasuke se acercaba con paso decidido al departamento de soltera de Sakura, había replanteado su estrategia y había decidido que lo más sensato era contarle a la kunoichi acerca de que él la había escogido para ser la madre de sus hijas y matriarca de las futuras generaciones Uchiha. Decidió que tenía que jugar a ser 'razonable' con ella, y hacerle ver que esa era la mejor oferta que recibiría de un hombre en un futuro, y que por supuesto que antes de los hijos iba el matrimonio.

Quería establecerse pronto, y por esa misma razón había ido esa misma tarde hacia la oficina de la Hokage a pedirle que le devolviera los terrenos de su clan. La mujer se había sorprendido y luego de gritarle unos cuantos improperios por semejante propuesta, Tsunade accedió a tramitar esas posesiones. Iba a repoblar el clan Uchiha a comiese lugar.

Era de noche y Sasuke se paró en la entrada del departamento de la Haruno, durante un par de minutos meditó acerca de llamar a la puerta y al cabo de ese tiempo decidió que lo mejor era escabullirse dentro del lugar porque Sakura no le abriría jamás a él. Una vez en el living, Sasuke oyó un ruido que lo alertó, era como un quejido muy pero muy bajito que provenía de un lugar que él supuso era la recamara principal.

Con todo el sigilo del que fue capaz Sasuke se adentró en la casa rumbo al sitio de donde provenía el ruido. La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta y cerca de ésta había ropa esparcida. Las manos de Sasuke empezaron a sudar, no quería ponerle nombre a lo que, sospechaba, estaba pasando en esa habitación. Se asomó por la puerta y lo que vio lo dejó helado: Sakura estaba desnuda moviéndose sobre el cuerpo de un hombre al que no le podía ver la cara debido a la oscuridad; el largo cabello rosa de la muchacha caía por su espalda y a cada movimiento gemidos escapaban de su boca y de la del hombre bajo ella.

Sasuke estaba en shock, no sabía como reaccionar. Estaba demasiado aturdido. Desapareció de ahí inmediatamente, y justo un segundo después de que el Uchiha se fuese, Sakura y Kakashi gritaron sus nombres al unisonó luego de alcanzar el éxtasis.

Sakura se abrazò al cuerpo tibio de su ahora prometido y en tono melancólico le dijo:

— Ya va siendo hora de que deje de llamarte Sensei, ¿Verdad? Sonaría demasiado raro ahora que vamos a casarnos.

— Pues sí, pero ¿sabes una cosa? No me importa cómo me llames siempre y cuando los demás sepan que eres la señora Hatake, mi esposa.

Sakura se ruborizó nuevamente y enterró la cabeza en el pecho del ninja copia, ya luego se preocuparía de contarles a los demás, por ahora ese momento era solo de ellos.

Continuará…

*.*

¡Hola! Acá está el Capitulo nuevo. Gracias por sus reviews y lamento la tardanza. Espero les guste cómo va la historia.

Saludos,

_Euni._


	14. Enfrentarlo

_Capitulo 14: "Enfrentarlo"_

Tsunade los miraba de hito en hito sin poderse creer una palabra de lo que su aprendiz y el ninja copia le habían dicho. Que ella supiera, no era día de los Inocentes, porque la verdad parecía una broma que el culo vago de Kakashi y su dulce Sakura estuviesen anunciándole que se iban a casar.

— Sabemos que puede parecer algo inesperado pero estamos completamente seguros de que queremos estar juntos- le comentó la chica de ojos verdes a su mentora.

— Pues por mi está bien- contestó la Hokage saliendo de su mente- prefiero que se casen y formalicen su relación a que dos de mis mejores ninjas anden en la boca de toda la Aldea y de los países circundantes.

— Que bueno que nos apoye, Tsunade-sama- fue lo que articuló Hatake.

—… Por lo menos te gastaste un buen dinero en ese precioso anillo, casi te podría felicitar Kakashi.

— ¡Tsunade-Shishou!-exclamó Sakura totalmente avergonzada de que su maestra se refiriera con tal descaro y materialismo al anillo de compromiso que centellaba en su dedo.

— Que sí, que si Sakura.- le restó importancia la rubia- ya se pueden ir, y no olviden ordenar buen Sake para la boda, yo les puedo recomendar uno que otro proveedor- les guiñó un ojo.

Ambos ninjas suspiraron resignados y salieron del despacho de la Quinta. De verdad todo había ido sobre ruedas, solo faltaba comunicárselo a sus amigos.

Kakashi y Sakura salieron de la torre Hokage tomados de las manos, la mayoría de la gente en la Villa sabía que estaban juntos pero jamás se atrevieron a dar esas muestras de su relación tan abiertamente, lo cual hacía que los habitantes de la Hoja los mirasen con curiosidad mientras hacían la caminata al campo de entrenamiento.

El ninja Copia estaba feliz de mostrarle al mundo que la mejor kunoichi de la Villa sería su esposa, jamás se había sentido tan orgulloso, por fin tenía lo que siempre deseó: la posibilidad de construir una familia con una mujer maravillosa, y que por sobre todas las cosas lo amaba.

Se acercaban al campo de entrenamiento que tenían asignado, el mismo en el deberían haber estado una hora antes. Sakura sonrió contrariada: _'Se me empiezan a pegar las malas mañas de Kakashi…'_, pensó en su fuero interno. En eso iban cuando de un remolino de hojas apareció Kurenai Yuuhi, justo frente a ellos. Por suerte Sakura había superado sus celos hacia la artista del Genjutsu, más que todo porque la mujer la estaba enseñando a controlar sus nuevas habilidades y claro, porque entendió que Kakashi solo la ayudaba para que la ausencia de Asuma no le doliera tanto y pudiese seguir adelante con su hijo.

— Kakashi, Sakura, ¿Cómo están?

— Bien, Kurenai-sensei, ¿Y usted, Ishida?

—Ambos estamos bien Sakura, gracias. De hecho vine porque la Hokage mandó a llamar a Kakashi a su oficina.

— Pero si venimos de allá- contestó el hombre confuso.

— Hay no, hay no…- murmuraba la joven ninja médico- ¡Tsunade-shishou te va a matar! Si ya se me hacía raro que reaccionase tan bien…

— ¿De qué hablas Sakura?-la interpeló la mujer- ¿Qué le hizo Kakashi a Tsunade-sama para que lo quiera matar o algo?

— Nada, solo le dije que Sakura y yo nos vamos a casar….

— ¿Qué ustedes qué? ¡Felicidades Sakura!- Kurenai abrazó a la susodicha casi hasta ahogarla en su arrebato- ¡jamás pensé que viviría para este día!

— Gracias, Kurenai-sensei.

— Bueno, yo que tú me iría a ver a la Hokage ya, no vaya a ser que si te mate- se rió Yuuhi antes de desaparecer en otro remolino de hojas.

Kakashi se acercó a Sakura y le apretó la mano mientras le susurraba "Nos vemos más tarde…" y desapareció en una nube de humo. Sakura bufó por la escueta despedida de su prometido pero igual siguió caminando los pocos metros que le faltaban para llegar hasta el campo de entrenamiento.

— ¡Sakura-chan, llegas tarde!-gritó Naruto al verla.

— Deja a la fea, total ya sabemos con quien se junta y quien la está echando a perder.- comentó Sai e inmediatamente una vena se hinchó en la sien de la kunoichi.

— ¡Sakura-chan no es de las que se echan a perder!- se ofuscó el rubio- si llegó tarde es porque le pasó algo, idiota.

— Sí, claro. Estúpido.

—Idiota.

— Estúpido

— ¡Que se callen!- exclamó la kunoichi exasperada y alzando su puño al aire en forma de amenaza para que los dos idiotas tomaran en serio su amenaza.

_Craso error._

Sasuke, que había estado todo el rato mirando en silencio la estúpida discusión que sostenían Sai y Naruto y el único momento en el que pensó que le faltaba el aire fue en el momento en que Sakura alzó su mano y vio un reflejo que lo dejó ciego: un anillo con una esmeralda grande, obviamente de compromiso. Sus ojos se iban a salir de sus órbitas.

— ¿Qué llevas en la mano, Sakura?- preguntó el Uchiha haciendo que Sai y Naruto lo observasen y que la muchacha quisiera cavar un hoyo en la tierra y desaparecer.

— Mi anillo de compromiso, me caso Sasuke.

Sasuke se quedó de piedra mientras Sai y Naruto abrazaban a Sakura y la felicitaban. Así que el hombre con el que la vio la otra noche no era solo un amante pasajero, era su prometido. _Hay que conocer al enemigo_, se dijo.

— ¿Con quién te casas?-preguntó el portador del Sharingan.

— ¿Cómo que con quién idiota?- replicó Naruto- ¡Pues con Kakashi-sensei!

Eso fue todo para Sasuke, ¿Cómo podría él siquiera pensar en quitarle a Sakura al hombre que era lo más cercano que tenía a un padre? La verdad es que más que nada Sakura para él era un instrumento para lograr un fin, un útero, por así decirlo; el útero donde quería que se desarrollaran los futuros miembros Uchiha, y obviamente Sakura era fuerte y sería una madre excelente. Pero eso cambiaba todo.

— Enhorabuena- murmuró.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo a los ojos por unos segundos y luego le dedicó una suave sonrisa. Estaban en paz….

Las luces de las farolas iluminaban las callejuelas de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. En el monumento a los caídos Kakashi Hatake se despedía por esa noche de su amigo Obito, de pronto unos pasos se escucharon detrás del famoso jounnin.

— Sasuke, que sorpresa.- murmuró Kakashi al reconocer el chakra del joven Uchiha.

— Se va a casar con Sakura.

— Así es, Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijo cuándo me buscó?

— No lo sé.- murmuró el ninja Copia girándose para mirar a su estudiante.- ¿Pelearás por ella?

— No- negó con la cabella y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Kakashi- no hay nada que pelear, ella no me quiere y no la forzaré.

— Una decisión muy madura diría yo.

— Kakashi, cuídala.

— Lo haré Sasuke.

Así como llegó, Sasuke se fue. Mientras Kakashi agradecía mentalmente esa lealtad que mudamente el joven le profesaba. Ahora Kakashi podía estar con Sakura sin remordimientos…

_Continuará…_

*.*

¡Hola! Acá está el Capitulo nuevo. Gracias por sus reviews y lamento la tardanza. Me gustaría anunciarles que a esta historia le quedan máximo tres capítulos. Así que gracias una vez más por sus alertas, favoritos y comentarios.

Saludos, Euni.


	15. Boda

_Capitulo 15: "Boda"_

Kakashi esperaba en la antesala del templo de la Villa que todo estuviese listo para la ceremonia de matrimonio que lo uniría con Sakura. Vestía un kimono negro muy elegante, eso sí, se negó a quitarse su máscara o su protector. No, la única que vería por completo su rostro sería su mujer.

Mientras esperaba, recordó la conversación que tuvo con Tsunade aquel día en el que le anunciaron su decisión de contraer matrimonio.

— _¿Me mandó a llamar Tsunade-sama?- preguntó el ninja copia justo al frente del escritorio de la Hokage. Ella estaba de espaldas a él, mirando por la ventana de oficina._

— _¿Qué pasa contigo Kakashi?_

— _¿A qué se refiere Tsunade-sama?-preguntó el ninja confundido._

— _Al hecho de que le pidas matrimonio a Sakura.- contestó la rubia dándose vuelta y mirándolo. _

— _Se lo he pedido porque la amo y quiero estar el resto de mi vida con ella._

— _¿Estás seguro que no te precipitaste a hacerlo porque Uchiha parece haber vuelto por ella?- sus ojos color miel escrutaban el único ojo visible de ninja._

— _No, Tsunade-sama.-contestó Kakashi comprendiendo que lo que sentía la Hokage era una autentica preocupación de 'madre' por Sakura y en el fondo hacia él mismo, ella no quería que diesen ese paso por las razones equivocadas- Le pedí matrimonio porque quiero estar con ella, protegerla… No tiene nada que ver con Sasuke, se lo aseguro._

— _En ese caso…- ella suspiró- está bien. _

— _¿Puedo retirarme?_

— _Solo una cosa más… Si la lastimas-tronó sus dedos._

En esas estaba cuando unos nudillos resonaron en la vieja y pesaba puerta de madera, para luego dar paso a la Bestia Verde de la Hoja.

— ¡Mi querido rival!- exclamó al entrar- ¡He venido a avisarte que tu hermosa novia está cerca!

— Uhm…

— ¡Debes salir y esperarla!

Nervioso, Kakashi asintió y salió por la puerta a esperar a Sakura en el altar. El templo estaba hermosamente decorado con flores de cerezo, todo se veía hermoso y en su lugar. Los amigos de ambos estaban sentados en los bancos con caras sonrientes.

— Tranquilo Sensei, Sakura ya está llegando.- le murmuró Ino quien era la dama de honor de Sakura y estaba enfundada en vestido color lavanda muy sabe. A su lado, Naruto –su padrino- le envió una sonrisa y alzo su pulgar en señal de apoyo.

Sin saber muy bien de donde, una suave melodía comenzó a sonar y todos los invitados se pudieron de pie para recibir a la novia. Y ahí, frente a todos apareció Sakura vestida con un hermoso vestido de encaje de corte imperio en un bonito color champagne. Kakashi tenía la boca abierta debajo de la máscara al contemplarla; su lago cabello rosa estaba suelto y se enrollaba en las puntas, su rostro tenía una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos verdes brillaban de felicidad.

Pero lo que más sorprendió a todo fue que de una esquina de la entrada del templo salió Sasuke Uchiha y tomó a Sakura del brazo, todos exclamaron con asombro temiendo que se robara a la novia, pero no, él solo la tomó del brazo y la condujo por el pasillo hacia el altar donde Kakashi la esperaba. Todos estaban estupefactos, incluido Kakashi. Pero en el fondo apreció ese gesto, el cual significaba que daba su bendición.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, Sasuke puso la mano de Sakura en la de Kakashi.

— Cuídala, ámala, protégela y dale todo lo que quise darle y nunca pude- murmuró muy bajo, solo para los oídos de ellos tres. Los ojos verdes se la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Lo haré.- contestó Kakashi.

Y con un asentimiento de cabeza, se retiró a uno de los asientos. La ceremonia transcurrió como manda la tradición, excepto porque el beso en los labios fue completamente reemplazado por uno en la mejilla con máscara incluida, para desazón de algunas féminas curiosas.

*.*

Sakura observaba la recepción de su boda con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Todo mundo la había felicitado por haberse convertido en la Señora de Hatake, muchos no habían creído vivir lo suficiente para verlo, le habían dicho.

Se sentía feliz de comenzar una nueva vida al lado del hombre que amaba. Y se complacía en pensar que todo en su vida estaba en su sitio. Tenía el amor de Kakashi y la amistad de Sasuke que era que lo que más le preocupaba después del rollo que él se traía de reconstruir su clan con ella; también tenía a sus amigos y a Tsunade quien había asumido el rol de madre para ella incluso antes de que sus padres muriesen.

— Ya debemos irnos- oyó que susurraba Kakashi a sus espaldas, justo en su oreja.- Debemos partir a nuestra luna de miel.

— Lo sé- contestó ella dándose la vuelta y tomando la mano de su esposo- ¿Tienes todo listo?

— Sí, Señora Hatake. Ella sonrió y apretó su mano.

— Te amo.

— Y yo a ti, Kakashi…

**Fin**.

*.*

¡Hola! Acá está el Capitulo Final. ¡Dios! No puedo creer que ya la terminé, aunque queda un epilogo, si quieren.

Mil gracias a todas las que ha seguido la historia a través de este tiempo.

En especial a los que me dejaron Reviews el capitulo pasado: **jessy moon 15**, **Natsumi No Chiharu**, **AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa** , **Nicole-Luz de Luna** **, ****nekita namikaze**, **safira hatake** **y ****guardiana** .

¡Gracias y Saludos!

_Euni._


End file.
